Kyuubi's Son
by Neph Champion
Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.
1. The Birth

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel for agreeing to be my Beta!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(The Birth)

"Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi looked up, anxious red eyes; he gave her his full attention.

"Yes, Kybi-chan? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine; we have a son now." Kyuubi smiled; there was no amount of happiness that could be measured. He was happy, so unconditionally happy. He... was a dad. "Although it was advised that we don't try to have another kit…"

One punch to the heart. "How is my heir then?"

"He is doing well Kyuubi-sama, but he's so tiny. They barely managed to get him stable… the medics aren't sure he'll survive to morning…" Kybi frowned, trying to not cry.

"I hope we don't lose him Kybi-chan, if he is to be our only child then…" A very large amount of protectiveness came rushing through his blood, not to mention fear of losing his kit.

"If we lose him like we have lost so many unborn kits then… Kyuubi-sama, I'm afraid that you'll have to find another to produce your heir…"

"I don't want another Mate Kybi-chan! You know that…" anger, and frustration now venting from him.

"I know, but it would be forced on you, you are our King after all…"

In another room, sleeping peacefully, if a bit shallowly, a tiny golden fox kit rested, wrapped lovingly in warm blankets in a carrying basket, lay one who would be one day known as Namikaze Minato. He yawned and continued to snooze in his happy dreams. Kyuubi entered the room, leaving his mate, Kybi to rest. Slowly he walked to the golden kit. How beautiful he was in Kyuubi's mind. So, so beautiful, taking a finger he stroked his cheek, amazed about how small he was. He WAS small, but that didn't matter, he was beautiful…

"No one's taking you from me." He growled. "Oh... my kit." He whimpered.

"I love you so...You and Kybi are my love and soul purpose for living..." He whispered to the sleeping newborn. Kyuubi panted, taking the small kit, fearing he would break if he held him wrong, like a fine china doll made of crystal and glass, he held him so tenderly.

Like the father he was, he promised how he'd never let his child go. Never. But that was parental instincts.

(End)

Excuse me while I hunt down my muses, they've all gone into hiding… *grabs pouches and stalks off*

Please tell me if you like this, this idea came out of nowhere while I was struggling with Kyuubi's Mate

Neph


	2. Getting His Name and Hiding

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Getting His Name and Hiding)

The next three years flew by for the new parents, and though their son was still small, it wasn't so concerning anymore. The young heir would always be small however. He was an active child, always running and jumping and playing, although his parents were never far away he had a surprising amount of freedom. For a three year old infant Fox Demon that is.

Kyuubi and Kybi kept a close eye on their only son, he was as healthy and playful and hyper as the other kits that lived in the palace even though he was smaller than them all. His size had no bearing on just how powerful their kit would one day be.

But then, the kits were attacked by another demon. Kyuubi's heir was the target of the attack. The Golden Kit was also the one most injured when it was over.

"We can't let this keep happening Kyuubi-kun!" Kybi wailed as she watched their baby being treated by the medics for the umpteenth time that month alone. "This is the closest our _only child_ has come to dying on us…"

Kyuubi pulled her close, "We'll think of something my love. I have a solution, but you might not like it…"

Kybi looked up at her mate with tear filled eyes, "Well, let's hear it! _Anything_ is better than watching our baby being attacked over and over again!"

"I know my love, I know," Kyuubi soothed, "We are going to have to hide him away. I might have to seal his memories and place him in a human village where he will be safe. If we want him to be as safe as possible that means that his hiding place will have to be far from Demon Country and away from us."

Kybi nodded miserably. "I realize that…" It was true, she'd have to give her precious baby boy up as much as it pained her, but at least he'd be safe! "I just wish we didn't have to be separated from him…"

"I as well my love, but there is nothing we can do." Kyuubi agreed. "I shall do research and then only after I have picked the best place for him will we leave him alone."

Kybi watched him walk away sadly. "I wish we didn't have to do this… give up our only child." She whispered.

Kyuubi's Son

Kyuubi sat at his desk about an hour later going through other demon and even some human villages, trying to decide where his kit would be safest. One just out at him. It was about half and half, a village that housed both demons and humans. Konoha was also a ninja village, and probably safer for his heir as a whole because the ninja there could teach him what he needed to survive.

Konoha had been founded a while ago by a demon cat clan called Uchiha and a human clan called Senju, it was known as a strong peaceful village, which was what Kyuubi wanted for his son. Kyuubi was pretty sure that he'd found the safest of places for his young kit to be hidden.

"Kita," Kyuubi called, for one of the older fox kits that worked and played around the palace, as he penned a short letter for the Sandaime Hokage.

"Yes Kyuubi-sama?" the eighteen-year-old fox demon asked as he entered the office. Kita was tall after six feet and had dark blue hair. This hair matched the color of his fur. He had icy blue eyes and despite his youth was one of the fastest carriers that Kyuubi employed. "You called?"

"Yes," Kyuubi turned to Kita and tossed the missive to him. "I need you to deliver that to the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen of Konohagakure no Sato in Hi no Kuni."

"As you wish Kyuubi-sama," Kita replied before disappearing.

Kyuubi's Son

The Sandaime (an aging man with greying hair and kind eyes) looked up when he sensed another person in his office with him.

"Who's there?" he asked the suddenly too quiet room even his ANBU's breathing could normally be heard but not now. "Come out please."

A shadow detached itself from the wall and melted into the fox form of Kita, his fur was the same dark blue as his hair, and he stood three and a half feet at the shoulder. On his right shoulder there was an 'X' shaped scar, which identified him as one of Kyuubi's messengers. His form blurred and glowed as he retook his human form. "I have something for you Hokage-dono," Kita spoke quietly, he meant no harm, the older man's guards were unhurt, even if they were knocked out. He did it to ensure the safety of his king's heir, "It is from my leader and he wishes for you to seriously consider granting him this boon," Kita placed the scroll on Hiruzen's desk and waited for the old man to read it.

The old man nodded as he broke the seal on the scroll and read its contents. He read the letter three times before turning to Kita, "How often would he be coming to check on the boy if at all?" he asked.

"It would be maybe once a year." Kita answered promptly.

"I see…" Sarutobi gave the Fox Demon a thoughtful look, "What would happen if I were to allow your king to hide his son here?"

"You would be allowed to name the boy," Kita explained, "He doesn't have one because his parents are afraid to, there have been so many assassination attempts on his life that we've lost count. And he is only three years old!" Kita stressed.

"So, you fear for his life, and because of this he can't be named or it will single him out?" the Sandaime asked seriously, "But in order to live here he needs a name or he'll be lost…"

Kita nodded, glad that the Hokage understood, "As long as you give him a powerful name it shouldn't matter."

Hiruzen nodded, "Bring him here within the next week or so, I need to prepare a cover story for him.

Kita nodded, "I shall leave you to it than Hokage-sama." He promptly disappeared back into the shadows and was gone.

Kyuubi's Son

Kyuubi didn't look up, but he felt Kita's return. "How'd it go?"

"As well as can be expected Kyuubi-sama." Kita replied, "Hokage-dono has stated that if we bring the young prince to him in the next week or so he'll have a cover story ready.

Kyuubi nodded, "I see, then that is what we shall do."

Kyuubi's Son

About a week later, as the Hokage had requested, Kyuubi, Kybi and their young son appeared in Konoha.

Kyuubi and Kybi were led to the Hokage's Tower by ANBU; Hiruzen didn't want anything to happen while they were in the village.

The Hokage met them at the base of the Tower, "Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you Hokage-dono," Kybi replied.

"Where is the baby?" Sarutobi asked.

"Here," Kybi whispered, she lifted the blanket away from the babe's face and gently handed him over.

"This child harbors great power within him, a whirling storm of power..." Sarutobi mused, "Yes... He is a Harbor and yet a Hurricane... Namikaze Minato..."

(End)

That last tiny bit took a while! Sorry for the wait!

Enjoy!

Neph


	3. Meeting His Mate

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Meeting His Mate)

Once Minato had been named the cover story was easy enough, his parents had been half trained ninja turned merchants who had died when a caravan had been ambushed by bandits several weeks earlier.

His parents had survived only long enough for Minato to be left in the orphanage, which was where Minato was going to stay.

After Minato was left in Konoha the time seemed to almost fly by, every year Kybi would arrive and leave Minato a present for when he was older.

Other than being a bit on the small side, Minato was a very healthy, very happy youngster. Five years after being left in Konoha, he met... _her_...

For the rest of the day Minato could not keep his mind on his lessons. His eyes kept wandering over to the cute redhead that had appeared that morning and when she wasn't in class with him... Well, he just couldn't keep his mind off of her! "I'll talk to her after school." He vowed in the middle of their afternoon training, he didn't know that she had heard him.

In truth, Uzumaki Kushina found Namikaze Minato to be rather flaky, flaky but intriguing. Why would the genius of her class want to talk to her though? She didn't know. And _yes_, she _had_ noticed that he seemed to like staring at her in class. She found it rather creepy; at least the kid was cute though...

Minato found himself blushing at the end of the day when he saw the beautiful redhead sitting on the lone swing in the yard. He put on his most charming smile (a smile that was identical to Kurama: the Kyuubi no Kitsune) and approached her. "Hi, I'm Minato... Would you ah..." Damn it why couldn't he finish his sentence? All she had done was turn and look at him with those mesmerizing purple-grey eyes of hers!

Kushina blinked, her eyes narrowing, "If you're asking me for a date then the answer is no." She got up to leave.

Minato's shoulders slumped as he watched the prettiest girl in the world walk away from him, "...Be my friend...?" Tears gathered in his eyes, why had she shot him down? He wasn't even asking for a date! He plopped down on the swing fighting tears of sadness and frustration.

Kushina looked back at the boy from the gate. "What's eating him now?" she wondered before shrugging, "Oh well, it's not my business, Salt Ramen here I come!" She sped off, looking for a Ramen Stand to have dinner at.

Under the solid demon Genjutsu that hid his ears and tail, one of his ears twitched, so... his girl liked Salt Ramen? Maybe if he made her some and present it to her at lunch she'd agree to be his friend? After all, he had to be his mate's friend first...

The next day Minato had trouble sitting still as he waited for lunch to be called, in his bag was a carefully sealed bowl of hot homemade Salt Ramen for his mate to try next to his own Bento. Minato couldn't wait to present it to her, Kushina looked rather hungry from where he was sitting so...

Kushina sighed unhappily as the bell rang for lunch, she'd forgotten to buy groceries for the week and her cupboards were empty, no breakfast or lunch for her today...

Minato grinned as he got up and made his way to her. He gently placed his bag on the ground and pulled out the bowl, "Here,"

Kushina blinked up at him and sniffed at what he'd given her, her eyes widened in delight as she opened it. "Thank you Minato!" She dug into the lunch he made her with great zeal.

Minato smiled as he sat across from his mate and pulled out his own Bento and began to eat with her. Success!

The next few years Minato's attempts to get closer to Kushina were rebuffed. While she didn't mind being his friend she didn't encourage him, which made Minato pout when he was alone. Sure, she let him sit with her and they trained together at school but other than that they had no contact at all. For the young Prince it was very frustrating.

Then one day, as Minato watched from a tree, one of the older Genin started harassing his mate, he didn't catch most of it, but the more the guy talked the more tears he could see in his Kushina-hime's eyes. It ended with her slapping the guy so hard he went flying into the tree Minato was sitting in. She burst into tears as she ran off.

Minato leaped down and sent the older ninja a glare before turning and following his mate. "Hey, Kushina-chan, are you ok?" Minato asked when he reached her.

"Go away Minato I never want to see you again!" she snarled. "You're stupid and ugly and weak and and..." She dissolved into more tears

Minato stared at her with wide eyes, she was strong on her own; he'd never had to help her. He backed up slowly, was that why she never allowed him to get closer? Because he hadn't proved that he could protect her? Ugly? Weak? Stupid? He was pretty sure that was just her hurt feelings talking but if she didn't want to see him then... he'd leave her alone until she calmed down... But that didn't stop her words from hurting.

Several weeks later... His mate was taken.

Kyuubi's Son

Minato cursed himself as he followed her trail of hair, what had he been thinking leaving her alone like that? The Genjutsu that kept his heritage hidden was breaking with every step he took he was so angry.

When Minato caught up to the idiots who took his mate, he took them down one by one.

When Kushina saw him step into the moon light, she didn't see who she expected. Who was this boy with fox ears and three fox tails that was half a foot taller than her and her friend? Why was he dressed in silvery white silks looking like a prince? She fell forward in a faint and he leaped forward to catch her, leaping to the top of a nearby tree.

When she opened her eyes again her savior hadn't changed. "...How did you find me...?" When he looked down at her she gasped almost silently, though the pupils were slit like a fox's, she knew those eyes. "...Minato...?"

He smiled down at her softly, revealing small but incredibly sharp fangs. "I noticed the trail of hair that you left, how could I not, it's such a beautiful red that even blood seems dull in comparison," he told her.

"...Why did you come after me?" Kushina asked.

Minato gazed down at her lovingly as he took a minute to come up with a response that wouldn't scare her. "I like you for who you are, I don't care what anyone else thinks of you, they don't matter. What I see matters." He replied, "And as cliché as it sounds, I liked you since the day we met in that classroom."

Kushina's cheeks flushed as she listened to him. ...He liked her...? She blushed looking away guiltily, "...I'm sorry Minato..." She blinked and looked up at him in surprise when she felt his cheek brushing against hers and looked back up at him questioningly.

It's alright... I understand, my Hime." Minato replied as he pulled away to look into her beautiful purple eyes, "You were hurting, and sometimes when we are hurt, we say things we don't mean to the one that cares."

"But I..." Kushina had tears in her eyes.

"Sh..." Minato hushed her gently, "I will never hold it against you, after all," he whispered, "You needed space to calm down and I was more than willing to give you what you needed and I still am." What kind of mate would I be if I didn't? He wondered silently, but Minato doubted that Kushina would be very happy if he voiced the question, he knew anyway. He wouldn't be a very good mate at all if he didn't give her what she needed, be it space to calm her raging emotions or a compliment to brighten her day.

Kushina reached out hesitantly and cupped his cheek, his skin was soft and smooth, and she watched fascinated as he leaned her touch. Did he know how different he looked? Her hand wandered into his hair then brushed the soft fur of his ears. She stopped in surprise when she felt more than heard him purr. Then she giggled and began petting his soft silken ear again.

She _liked_ hearing him purr! Kushina looked into his eyes, "...Minato... You look different..."

Minato frowned slightly, "How so?"

"...You don't look... human any more..."

Minato blinked, "I don't?" Now that she mentioned it... he felt stronger than he ever had...

Kyuubi's Son

Later, after they set up camp, Kushina found Minato examining his reflection in the water of a nearby river in the silvery moonlight, try as he might he couldn't figure out how he had gotten demon features, or why. He turned when he heard his mate approach, "Hey, Hime... will you tell me what that older Shinobi said that upset you so?" he asked curiously.

"Well..." Kushina lunged, pushing Minato out of the way as a dart splashed into the water next to where her savior had just been standing.

"Well, well, well... Lookie what I found..." They heard evil chuckling and turned to look but, even Minato (with his now better night vision) couldn't see anyone in the shadows. "Lady Luck must love me because I think I just bagged myself 'The Nameless Prince'!"

Kushina opened her mouth to ask a question but Minato covered her mouth with a hand. "Don't say anything," he breathed, lips barely moving against her ear. He turned back to where they had heard the Assassin's voice coming from, "Who are you?" he called into the quiet of the night.

Kushina stared up at him wondering what was going on. Who was 'The Nameless Prince'? And why did this guy think Minato was him?

The voice laughed again chillingly, "Silly Little Prince, as if I would show myself... you'll be dead before the sunrise so why bother? No matter how well your parents try to hide you we will always find you..."

Minato shivered in fright, why did this guy think he was the target? His parents had been merchants hadn't they? So... why was this... person speaking in present tense about them?

"Well, they obviously hid me very well if you only just now found me through luck," Minato retorted being careful not to remove his hand from Kushina's mouth. What the hell was this guy talking about? And why was he so interested in him?

Kushina and Minato's eyes met, he could see the fear in her eyes and knew that she had to see the fear reflected in his. This, was _not_ going to be fun...

"Silly Prince," the voice purred, sounding closer, "It does not matter. We will still have your hide..."

Minato shivered in fear, pulling his mate closer, his hair and the fur on his ears and tail stood straight, making him look bigger but it didn't seem to deter their assailant. This wasn't good.

Minato's grip on Kushina tightened pulling her closer to himself as he pulled out one of his kunai, catching the downward swing of a sword. He then rolled, jumping into a nearby tree which was splashed with water. The water flowed upward, toward Minato and Kushina, causing them to scream.

Not twenty meters away Kyuubi's ears perked at the sound of his son's screams mixed with a female's, and they sounded close. He turned and hastened to find them.

Minato's fox ears perked, twisting in the direction where he could hear thundering footsteps, the young prince smirked, "Well, it looks like your luck has run out, because here comes Papa!" Why had he chosen the prince's father to come to their rescue?

Minato pulled out some tags and attached them to some Kunai. He threw them at where he thought their attacker was, but there was no one.

The laugh from before came from behind, causing Minato to stiffen. His eyes darted around as he looked for his mate. She was to the left also looking for their attacker. Minato spun, catching yet another thrust of the other's sword. He could tell that the man was getting desperate, no one who attacked his son lived if he met them after all.

The goal was to keep the guy distracted. Minato only hoped that they could get away.

Kyuubi's Son

Kyuubi shifted to his human form to dodge a dart and glared into the shadows from where it came. He had no time for this; he had to save his son and the girl! He lunged at his attacker and tore him apart. Then he turned back the way he had been going, would his son still be alive when he got there? He could only hope that he was!

Kyuubi's Son

The man suddenly pulled away but that gave Minato a bad feeling, "Kushina!" he called, but it was too late.

He had her by the throat. "Now Prince if you want this little Vixen to live you will come with me..."

Minato bristled, he had to do something! His mate was too important and he could not live without her...

Just as Minato was about to let his kunai drop, something, or rather, some-one- charged the man from the side.

Minato leaped in, catching his mate before she hit the ground and looked up. It was Kyuubi's human form...

Kushina looked up at him and then at Kyuubi, "Who is that?" she asked quietly.

Minato shook his head and looked down at her, he replied in no more than a whisper, "I can only assume that that is the prince's father..."

Minato pulled Kushina close, he couldn't believe that he had almost lost her twice in the span of several hours! But still, he looked up at Kyuubi who was watching them from where he had killed the assassin and bit his lip. Maybe now they would get answers...

Kyuubi smiled as he watched his son, the girl had to be his mate; why else would his Little Harbor hold her so tenderly yet tightly?

Minato pulled Kushina with him as he approached, "Who are you?" he asked quietly, "And who is the Nameless Prince?"

Kyuubi had to hide his smile, for some reason his son asking about himself was extremely amusing. "I am the king of Demon Country and the Nameless Prince is my son, there have been so many attempts on his life that by the time he was three we'd lost count. To ensure his safety we had to hide him away in a village far from us and it has worked... so far."

"I see..." Minato gazed up at him, "And why... Why would they think that he was me?" the young unknowing prince asked his father quietly, for some reason hoping that this man, the King of Demons would say that he was his father.

"So... now that you have your answers, what are your names?" Kyuubi asked, peering down at his son and his mate, he did need to know her name after all...

Both youngsters blushed, bowing, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina," Kushina breathed.

"N-Namikaze Minato," his son murmured, "Pleased to meet you Kyuubi-sama..."

"Thank you for saving us," Kushina and Minato whispered together, Minato feeling a bit disappointed that his last question had been ignored, but if he didn't know where the prince was the information couldn't be tortured out of him so...

"You two should get back to your village, other assassins might still be around." Kyuubi shooed them off, handing them their supplies.

(End)

Well, this was fun to write! I hope I didn't screw up the fight scene too badly…

Enjoy!

Neph


	4. New House

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(New House)

"Um, Minato...?" Kushina looked up at her... (what was he to her exactly?) friend.

"Hm?" Minato looked back at her, "Are you getting tired?"

"Maybe a little but..." Kushina bit her lip, "What are we going to do about the way you look?"

Minato blinked, that was a _very_ good question actually... "...I don't know Hime... What would you suggest?"

Kushina blushed, looking away. She did _not_ want Minato to hide those features! Even though she supposedly wasn't old enough to be out of the 'boys are icky' stage... Minato was hot. She was very willing to admit that all his new features made her feel warm inside.

Minato gave the matter some thought before making his suggestion, "I was under some type of Genjutsu before right? I could just put up one of my own..."

"NO! I mean no Minato. Please don't," Kushina blushed hotly, why had she done that? "I mean um..."

Minato blinked, "Could it be... My Hime... That you _like_ my new look?" He gave her a devilish smirk that was identical to his father's.

Kushina's blush deepened and she was forced to look away. "Hmph."

Minato chuckled, "You do! You like my ears and my tail." Minato couldn't suppress his grin, his mate _liked_ him! He was so happy! "But enough teasing, I'm serious Kushina."

She looked up at him through her red hair. "What?"

"If I don't hide what I look like there will be more assassins coming after me, tonight we got lucky, but, what if the Prince's father _hadn't_ been nearby?"

Kushina looked down, "I hadn't thought of that..."

"Look," Minato cupped her chin carefully with his clawed fingers forcing her to look up into his eyes, "If it means that much to you then when we are alone I won't hide. But I _can't_ look like this normally." He tried his best to explain, he didn't want to make her unhappy, that meant he'd get no cuddle time (not that he'd ever had it, but he'd seen the older kids and they seemed to really enjoy it...).

Kushina sighed, "I guess, but that doesn't mean I have to like it though..." she muttered.

"I know, I don't like it either," Minato replied as he stepped back and made several hand signs. When the smoke cleared he was in what he normally wore and was once again as tall as she was. "But in order to stay safe, it's a small price to pay."

Kyuubi's Son

The Sandaime looked up when Minato and Kushina walked into his office, "Mission accomplished?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes sir, Mission Accomplished," Minato agreed with a grin.

"Then I have something for you Minato," the Hokage tossed him something.

"?" Minato looked down at the thing in his hands, "What's this?"

"Keys to your new house."

Minato blinked, "New house? Why do I need a new house?" he asked before Kushina had a chance to step on his foot.

The Hokage just smiled, "I expect you to move _all_ your possessions into your new place of residence by the end of the week."

Kushina smirked as she got an idea.

Minato bowed to the older man, "Understood Hokage-sama." He turned to leave, pulling Kushina with him.

Kyuubi's Son

Minato spent the next hour packing up his tiny apartment. "What do I need a house for?" he wondered quietly as he sealed the last of his clothes into a scroll. "This apartment might be small but I don't need very much space!"

Minato blinked in surprise when Kushina met him in the lobby of his complex, "Hey Hime? Why do you have that backpack with you?"

"My Landlord told me that I had a week to get out..." Kushina admitted, "And I figured that since, you know, you have a house now..." she blushed, "That you could... use a roommate?"

Minato smiled, "Sure why not? It's not like I need a lot of space anyway, but..." He smirked playfully, "Dibs on the Master Bedroom!"

Kushina pouted as she followed him out of the complex and into the inner village, "That's not fair Minato!"

"I'm kidding," Minato reassured her.

Minato stopped and looked up from his directions five minutes later and gaped at the house. "_This_ is where I'm supposed to move too?"

The house was large and had two stories. There was a large balcony that led to somewhere that had what looked like a small table and two chairs.

He opened the gate carefully and held it so that his mate could go first, "After you Kushina-hime."

"Thank you Minato," she looked around the yard, "Do you think we could grow a garden?"

"Sure, if you want," Minato replied as he closed the gate after him, the yard was large enough to train in and he was sure that there was a backyard too...

"We should look inside, you think?" Kushina asked as they strolled up the walk and onto the porch.

Minato shrugged, "We can explore the house after we pick our rooms and unpack."

"Open the door already!" Kushina whined, "I want to see what's inside."

"You aren't the only one Hime..." Minato muttered, "Alright, alright..." He pulled his new set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, which then swung open. For a few moments they could do nothing but stare.

The hallway leading into the house from the front door was a very vivid red, there was a small table made of dark red wood, elegantly carved for Minato to put his keys on, and while it didn't look it at first glance, (to civilians at least) the small table was rather expensive, though very tasteful.

The first room Minato and Kushina came to was Green. The walls were painted a dark green at the top (lined in dark silver) and gradually lightened to a soothing pastel light green that blended well with the carpet. The low table, like the table by the front door was also made of red wood, the couch and matching chairs were such a deep red they looked almost black, and by the fireplace (lined with white marble with green and red veins) was a silvery love seat trimmed with a silvery blue.

Above the mantle of the fireplace was a glittering silvery moon hanging low over a swelling restless ocean with dancing fire in the background that neither Minato nor Kushina could make heads or tails of, it was quiet lovely. Even if they didn't know what it was.

To their trained eyes, everything in the room screamed money, everything was at least as expensive as the table by the door, if not more so.

"..." Kushina turned to Minato in the stunned silence, "Was this, what you were expecting?"

"...Not at all Hime," Minato replied, "I think we should explore instead, don't you?"

"...Yeah... That sounds like a good idea..." Kushina agreed breathlessly.

The next room was a dining room, with cabinets for plates and glasses already stocked, and a long dining table with chairs done tastefully out of a slightly lighter red wood. When Minato pulled out one of the glasses it didn't feel like glass or the plastic that Shinobi and Kunoichi usually used. "Is this... crystal?" Minato questioned aloud. Ninja didn't usually own anything other than the standard things; the plates and cups were mostly reusable plastics because they didn't break easily.

So... why was there crystal, in Minato's new house? He set the glass back where he got it and then pulled out one of the plates, it wasn't very obvious, but the plates and glasses where the only things in the house (so far) that were obviously expensive. "...Fine china?" Minato put the plate back with care, not wanting to break anything and closed the cabinet.

The next room they came to was the kitchen; it was large with a small table carved out of a beige wood in the center large enough for six people to eat at. In one corner there was a gleaming white dishwasher with a rack above it to set drying dishes.

The walls were a soft pastel pink offsetting the black marble tiles with silver, light blue, and light green veins on the floor. The faucet was stainless steel with an elegant curvature. There even cabinets for what they normally used and the soaps and towels were fully stocked; the pantry off to the side was full of breads and cans and cans of anything they could want!

The whole place set a sinking feeling in Minato's stomach, who? Why? He shook his head as he led the way up the stairs. The stairs themselves cut an elegant picture of ebony and cherry wood.

Each of the bedrooms were amazing on their own as well, once was decorated in reds and pinks, another in various shades of green and yet another in light blues. A fourth was soft purples ranging from dark to light, but the last one, the Master Bedroom really took their breaths away.

The walls of the Master Bedroom were painted a silvery white and the furniture and the doors to the closet and the bathroom where done in a matching white wood. The bed is huge, it looks even bigger than a king, which Minato does -not- need. It's just too big...

It's covered in a dark silver comforter and the sheets, when Minato pulls the comforter aside, are a light airy silvery green and the pillows are a silvery pink.

"Minato look at the headboard," Kushina whispered in awe.

Minato looked up. The headboard had an exact carving of that picture above the mantle in the living room!

Kushina walked over to the closet door and pulled it open, it turned out to be a huge walk in closet, it looked big enough that it could fit all her clothes on one side and there would -still- be tons of room. "Dibs!" She called as Minato moved away to inspect the bathroom.

Minato rolled his eyes as he came out of the bathroom, "I see... this _is_ my house remember?"

Kushina pouted. "I know it's just..." she gave him a look, "You haven't taken down that pesky Genjutsu yet~!" She whined.

"I don't like seeing you unhappy though so..." Minato said as he took the Genjutsu down, "Why don't we share the room, there's more than enough space and the bed is big enough for both of us..."

(End)

That was fun! Enjoy!

Neph


	5. Sharing

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Sharing)

"…Share?" Kushina asked, true, the room certainly was big enough… she shrugged, "Ok." Maybe she'd get to use his tail as something to cuddle with…

"Then let's unpack," Minato replied as he put his backpack down on the bed and opened the flap.

Kushina nodded, "Yeah…"

Unpacking didn't take long, neither of them owned very much. Kushina took the left side of the closet and Minato took the right.

"So, do you know which Jounin you'll get?" Minato asked her.

"No, do you?" Kushina asked curiously.

"I do, I saw Jiraiya-sama watching me when I was practicing my seal work more than a few times, he never approached me though." Minato explained.

"Lucky!" Kushina grinned, "I hope I get someone like that!"

"I'm not so sure…" Minato admitted, "I heard that he was a pervert…"

Kushina froze, would she mind if Minato got pervy with her? …Not really… especially if he didn't have his Genjutsu up… His Sensei on the other hand, would get no mercy.

Half an hour later, after unpacking, Minato and Kushina went back down the stairs to get something to eat, after dinner, they were too tired to go back up the stairs and just curled up together on the couch and fell asleep.

Kyuubi's Son

Jiraiya was surprised when he arrived at Minato's new house the next morning, "How long is it going to take me to find him?" he muttered, his new student was a sealing prodigy! He entered quietly, blinking in surprise when he saw 'The Nameless Prince' curled protectively around the young princess of Whirlpool.

Minato's eyes snapped open a second later.

...Why was 'The Nameless Prince' in Minato's new home? ...Unless... Minato _was_ 'The Nameless Prince'...

Minato growled quietly, not wanting to wake Kushina, "Who are you?" He asked near silently as he moved his tail to cover his mate, "What do you want, and why are you in my territory?"

Jiraiya almost snickered, this fox kit was cute when frazzled and growling! "I am Jiraiya, and you both missed Team Assignments."

Minato was instantly awake, "Wait, what?"

"You've missed Team Assignments; I'm here to take you to your teams." Jiraiya explained.

"Get out so we can get ready then!" Minato hissed angrily.

Kushina stirred, "...Minato...?" she asked blearily.

Minato turned to look at her, keeping one eye on the man he was sure was to be his new sensei, "It's time to get up Hime. We slept in and missed finding out who's on our teams and who our sensei are."

Kushina's eyes flew open, "Really?"

Minato nodded, hissing at Jiraiya again. Minato's hissing increased when he noticed Jiraiya's wide grin, his tail fluffed up in anger and split. _"GET OUT ALREADY YOU PERVERT!"_ Minato snarled in the Demon Tongue instinctively.

"I'll be waiting outside kiddies~!" Jiraiya chuckled as he left; they were obviously a fated pair, though they were too young to do anything yet...

Minato huffed as he calmed down, "Let's go get dressed, you can use the bath it our room Hime. I'll use one of the other ones. Breakfast is on me, since we don't have time at the moment..."

Kushina nodded as she got up, "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs?"

"Sure," Minato agreed, "I know girls are supposed to take more time, but please try to be fast..."

Kushina nodded, "I will, you'd better take some clothes with you... And make sure that your Genjutsu is in place before we leave."

"Yes dear," Minato agreed with a smile as he followed her up the stairs, "Hey, do you think we might have gotten on the same team?"

"...I hope so!" Kushina grinned up at him as she grabbed her supplies and slipped into the bathroom.

Minato chuckled as he grabbed his own supplies and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Kushina rushed out of their shared room trying to run her brush through her hair quickly without much success. She was in tears as Minato approached and took the brush. Minato hummed as he placed the brush on a nearby table and began to gently run his fingers through her hair, tenderly untangling the red locks as he went. Five minutes after he began, her hair was perfect. "There, ready now?"

"Yes Minato," Kushina replied, "What was that you said to that guy earlier?"

"Hm?" Minato blinked, having been unaware that he'd spoken a different language, "What do you mean Kushina-hime?"

"You weren't speaking Japanese earlier..." Kushina replied as she took her equipment pouches from him. "It was beautiful though..."

Minato flushed slightly, "...I wasn't aware that I'd spoken anything other than Japanese... I was just telling the Perv to get out..."

"Minato-kun is a demon." Jiraiya told them.

Minato and Kushina glared at the man standing in the hallway, "We kind of figured that out already..." Kushina retorted as Minato cast the Genjutsu to hide his features.

Jiraiya grinned at their anger, "That was the demon language; all demons can speak it on an instinctive level, though I must say, the way he spoke confirmed my suspicions..."

Minato growled, "Let's just go," he pushed the man out and then held the door for Kushina, "After you."

"Thank you Minato-kun," Kushina giggled when Minato bowed her out.

He flashed her a grin as he closed and locked the door behind them.

Kyuubi's Son

"What?"

"What do you mean we aren't on the same team?" Minato snarled, glaring at Jiraiya and the second man.

"Just what Jiraiya said," the silver haired man replied, "My name is Hatake Sakumo and I will be Kushina-chan's Sensei."

An 'invisible' force pulled Kushina closer to Minato, "Why?"

Sakumo and Jiraiya looked at each other, "Dual?" Sakumo suggested.

Jiraiya nodded, "You kids don't really have to worry, most of the missions our two teams take and all the training will be done together."

The two didn't look any happier.

Four others were watching speculatively, they were from two clans. Minato's teammates were Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuuga Hiashi. Kushina's teammates were Uchiha Mikoto and Hyuuga Hizashi.

(End)

*grins* I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the previous ones~! Yes, Fox! Minato is adorable _and_ Badass! The house is western style yes, but it looks like Konoha has a mix of traditional Japanese homes (like the Hyuuga) and Western style (Maybe the Uchiha Compound? It _looked_ like a few of those were Western style from Sasuke's flashback…) Naruto's apartment seems to be of a modern Western design as well…

When their hormones kick in Minato and Kushina will have a hard time keeping their hands to themselves…

Enjoy~!

Neph


	6. The Genin Test: Babysitting?

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(The Genin Test: …Babysitting?)

"Well, since we are _finally_ all here..." Jiraiya grinned, "How about you brats introduce yourselves?"

Fugaku gave his new Sensei a deadpan stare, "What kind of information do you want?"

"Your name for one," Sakumo smirked, "Some likes dislikes, a hobby or two, a secret, and the goal you've set for yourself, long term or short, doesn't matter which. And if you're a demon and what kind I suppose."

"How about we let the late comers go first," Jiraiya smirked, provoking a growl from Minato.

"No," Minato snarled, "I refuse to go first."

The Sensei looked at each other in confusion, "Why?"

"Because, I find that I don't know any of you, other than My Hime..." Minato's snarl was still somewhat impressive (even without his fangs), he would not budge, "Since the two of you are going to be our Sensei, why don't one of _you_ go first?"

Sakumo sighed, "I'll go I am Hatake Sakumo; I married a Fox Wolf and have a three year old named Kakashi. My main hobby at the moment is playing with my son. I like to train and eating Red Bean Soup. I dislike Sushi and RAMEN (the stuff is disgusting!), as for my goal? At the moment, I want to get my team to the point where they can easily protect their precious people. ...And I have a Dog demon in my ancestry." He turned to look at Jiraiya, "Why don't you go next?"

"...Fine..." Jiraiya pouted slightly, "I am Jiraiya, I like Tsunade; I dislike it when she hits me. My hobby is writing and I hope to get my first book published soon. My goal is to see my students with students of their own."

The only other girl stepped forward, "My name is Uchiha Mikoto, I am of the Uchiha clan; I like my fiancé and learning Genjutsu. My hobbies include cooking and training. My goal is to become a good matriarch for the Clan. I am a Cat demon."

The similarly colored boy stepped forward, "I am Uchiha Fugaku, I am the Heir to the Uchiha clan. I like training and spending time with my fiancée. I dislike the clan elders. My hobby is practicing Fire Ninjutsu. My goal is to be a better man and leader than my father. I am also a Cat demon."

The two look-a-likes, (twins most likely) bowed at the same time, "We are the Hyuuga twins, we like training together and dislike our father and the clan counsel. Our hobbies are training together and studying Taijutsu. Our goal is to have the Caged Bird Seal abolished. Last time we checked we were both human." The said together perfectly.

I am Hiashi."

"I am Hizashi."

The rest blinked.

Minato chuckled in amusement, "I am Namikaze Minato and this is Uzumaki Kushina."

They bowed, "I am from Uzushiogakure," Kushina continued, "I like Minato and Salt Ramen, especially if Minato's the one that cooked it."

"I like Kushina-hime and practicing my Seal work," Minato continued, "Upset her and well... I'll have to _kill_ you.

"Try to take Minato away from me and... well... Let's just say you'll be _missing your head_..." Kushina smirked darkly, "My goal is to be the best Kunoichi in the village."

"And My goal is to become a Hokage that can be respected." Minato finished.

Jiraiya laughed, "Kids these days..." Internally, Jiraiya was scared out of his mind, 'Why did I agree to take that kid...? Why did Minato have to be 'The Nameless Prince'? I am so screwed...'

Sakumo was giving Kushina a speculative look, the Uchiha seemed to shrug it off and the Hyuuga twins thought they were strange.

Sakumo shook his head, "Your test is tomorrow, be here bright and early. And make sure you eat, you'll need your energy for this..."

Kyuubi's Son

The six Genin reconvened early the next morning to wait for their two sensei, Minato and Kushina were the last to arrive, having woken late again.

Once they arrived, Kushina sat on one of the stumps as Minato pulled two double layered bentos. "The top is breakfast Hime," Minato told her as he handed hers over.

"I can't believe we nearly overslept again..." Kushina muttered as she opened the lid, her eyes lighting up happily, "You made Miso?"

Minato smiled, "It's one of your favorites right? And you can't have Ramen for breakfast, at least not every day... That's lunch by the way." Minato grinned as he dug into his own breakfast.

Kushina almost squealed, "Salt flavor?"

"Would I make you anything _else_ My Hime?" Minato asked in a 'you doubt me?' tone.

"Well no..." Kushina gave him a speculative look, "When did you have the time to make this Minato?"

"I got up a bit earlier than you did, but you looked so cute that I decided to let you sleep." Minato teased playfully, flicking the tip of his invisible tail against the tip of her nose.

Kushina blushed brightly.

There was a commotion and a tiny child with dog/fox ears came hurtling into the clearing. The child was cute, with light silvery hair and fur and the cutest little tail wagging frantically. He sniffed the air and turned to Minato. He sniffed again to make sure and then lunged.

Sakumo appeared out of nowhere and snatched the baby out of the air. "Silly 'Kashi, I promise that they'll play, but you have to let me explain the rules of the game first..."

"Awe, 'Chi-ue..." 'Kashi whined; his eyes glued to Minato's invisible tail.

Sakumo struggled to keep a grip on his wiggling son, "This will be your test kids; this is a simulated D-rank Mission. The worst case babysitting scenario: The kid has eaten nothing but sugar for the last hour. You are to keep Kakashi here entertained and then put him down for his nap at one after lunch. Ready?" Sakumo asked with a scary grin.

The six Genin cringed but nodded, "Yes Sakumo-sensei."

"Then..." Sakumo smirked as he let Kakashi go, "Go!"

Minato leaped back, landing on the post nest to Kushina. Had this kid really been allowed to eat sugar? He let his tail hang down, which was a bit of a mistake. Kakashi jumped at his tail, which he moved out of the way, and hit the post.

"What was he leaping at?" Fugaku asked.

Mikoto and the Hyuuga twins shrugged as Kakashi got back up and lunged again.

Minato stared at the child, 'Sugar high? What parent in their right mind would let a three year old eat only sugar? It's a good thing this kid... Kakashi will crash in the next two hours or so...' Minato sighed as he moved his tail yet again. "Fugaku-san, I need you to go into town and get some things for me," he called.

"What do you Need Minato-san?" Fugaku asked.

"Toys mostly, and maybe a few blankets," Minato replied as Kakashi made another grab at his tail, which failed just as all the other ones did.

They left in a hurry, figuring that Minato must know what he was doing. Kushina frowned, "Minato, he's trying to grab your tail!"

Minato looked at her as he jumped down from his perch, "I kind of figured that... Owe!" Minato spun, his concentration breaking, causing his Genjutsu to fall, "Let go of my tail!"

Kakashi purred, his own tail wagging happily now that he'd finally caught the Fluffy Thing. The child yawned, cuddling closer to Minato's golden tail.

Sakumo stared at Minato for a second before turning to his friend. "Did you know that Minato was a Fox demon?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah I knew."

Sakumo glared, "Then why did you let me think that it was the girl?"

Jiraiya snorted, "You thought Kushina...?"

"Well she likes Ramen," Sakumo tried to explain, but Jiraiya only laughed harder.

Jiraiya then used a Henge and came out of his hiding spot.

Minato pulled his tail behind him, snarling at Jiraiya, "What do you want?"

The man (Jiraiya, not that the pair knew this) smirked, "Give me the child and I just might let you live"

"Never!" Minato retorted as Kakashi yawn tiredly again. "Hime, can you take Kakashi please?"

"Sure." As soon as Kakashi was safe in Kushina's arms, Minato put his Genjutsu back up.

Minato pulled out a kunai and sliced the tip of his finger with it, he'd have the do it again and again but hopefully this would be short, 'I have to protect my mate and the kit that has been entrusted to us...' His eyes narrowed, 'I've had this strange talent for seals for as long as I can remember..."

Minato leaped behind his mate and the kit, pressing his bloody fingertip first to Kushina's neck and then to Kakashi's, 'There that should keep them safe for now at least...'

"...Something's off," Minato muttered as he jumped away from the man, "His chakra is familiar and if I try hard enough I can see... Something, someone?"

Kushina stayed back, Kakashi was wiggling in her arms, trying to get back to the Nice Foxy. She held a kunai at the ready.

Finally, it clicked in Minato's mind and he lunged, slicing him finger one more time, _"You don't fool me, JIRAIYA-SENSEI!"_ Minato shouted, using a though and a few drops of blood to disperse Jiraiya's Henge and seal off his chakra.

"That wasn't as scary as the Assassin a few days ago…" Kushina muttered as she tried to keep a firm grip on the wiggling three year old. "Kakashi, no, you can't go back to Minato yet..."

Kakashi still managed to wiggle out of her grip and ran to Minato, climbing up his leg and back. He settled himself on Minato's right shoulder and nuzzled into the older demon's neck happily.

Minato reached up and began to pet Kakashi behind the ears as he glared at his sensei.

Jiraiya grunted, "What did you do to me kid?"

Minato smirked as he scratched Kakashi's ears, causing the kid to purr and wag his tail happily. "I have sealed your Chakra away with my special talent."

"Talent?"

Minato nodded, "With a thought and a little blood I can create virtually any kind of seal that I can come up with. I've been able to do this for as long as I can remember, putting seals on things that were mine in the orphanage so that they couldn't be stolen, that kind of thing. That's the reason I'm so into seals, I want to understand what I can do."

"Minato-san, we're back!" Mikoto called as the walked up to the pair.

Minato turned, "Thanks," He took one of the toys and tried to get Kakashi to take it, but Kakashi ignored it to play with Minato's hair. Minato sighed and put the toy down, letting Kakashi stay where he was. "That wasn't the reall test was it?" He asked Jiraiya and Sakumo.

Since Jiraiya couldn't move, Sakumo would be giving the second part of the test. He held up five bells. "You're next task is to retrieve these bells, anyone that doesn't get a bell goes hungry and back to the Academy."

"What?!"

(End)

Don't hate me for the cliffhanger~!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	7. The Genin Test: Bell Test

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(The Genin Test: Bell Test)

Minato's eyes narrowed as he listened to the rest protest. He would make sure that his Hime (if she didn't get a bell) still got to eat. It didn't make sense, unless... "This is an exercise in teamwork..." he realized. He grabbed Fugaku and Hiashi, shutting them up. "This is about teamwork you idiots!" Minato hissed.

They blinked at him, nodding. Fugaku's eyes met Mikoto's and she nodded in understanding, whispering into Hizashi's and Kushina's ears.

"Go!" Sakumo called.

They scattered into the scenery to find hiding places, Minato calling them to a more private place. "We can't beat him, not individually."

"Then what should we do?" Kushina asked.

Minato pondered for a few minutes before an evil smirk spread across his face, "I have an idea..." None of them noticed that Kakashi was still hanging onto the blond happily.

"So we attack in pairs at random?" Fugaku asked several minutes later after Minato finished explaining his idea.

Minato nodded, "It would be better if you paired up with the person you work with best, that way it looks like we aren't working together. If I'm able to get close enough I can do to Sakumo-sensei what I did to Jiraiya-sensei..."

"What did you do to him anyway?" Hizashi asked.

Minato blushed and looked away. "...Sealed his chakra and paralyzed him for the duration of the test..."

"..." Mikoto looked pensive, "Who... Which of us aren't going to get a bell then?"

"Me," Minato told them, "I brought my own lunch anyway, and weren't we taught that the Hokage have to be willing to make sacrifices?" Minato looked at them all, "I have to start somewhere don't I?"

The rest of the team nodded.

Kushina hugged him, "So, which pair should attack first"

"Fugaku and I will," Mikoto volunteered.

Kyuubi's Son

In a nearby tree, a Fox Wolf demon watched them plan; she had long dark silvery hair and deep blue eyes. She was proud of how strong the young prince was already. And she was quite happy with how attached her son was to the young Golden Fox. Her name was Hatake Shippou. She had arrived the week after Minato had been hidden within the village. She's met her mate soon after arriving and she loved Kakashi too.

Shippou knew that when the time came that she'd have to leave to train the guard for her Prince's mate would be soon, she regretted the fact that she would have to leave Sakumo and Kakashi behind... But she was sure that Oji-sama would take good care of her son.

Kyuubi's Son

The Hyuuga twins and Minato and Kushina leaped into the trees to watch as the Uchiha pair tried to take Sakumo down. Hopefully Minato's plan would work...

Kyuubi's son

Several hours later Minato sat there calmly as Sakumo tied him up, "Don't let Minato eat anything," Sakumo reminded them.

Minato rolled his eyes as Sakumo left them there, "So, what do you guys think? Did it work?"

The other five smiled as they held up their bells.

Minato looked at the child on his shoulder, "Now, who are you Chibi?"

"Hawake 'Kashi!" the child replied with a big smile.

"'Kashi, you see that bag over there?" Minato asked, indicating his pack.

"Yes Nii-chan~!"

"Can you bring that over here please?"

Kakashi looked torn, on one hand he really wanted to help his Nii-chan, on the other; he really didn't want to move...

Finally, the tiny child slipped from Minato's shoulder and dragged the pack over. Kushina was the one who opened it "You need lunch right?" She asked as she pulled out his bento.

"Yes, I'm not particularly hungry but..." Minato replied with a slight blush as his mate knelt in front of him.

Kakashi had clambered back onto Minato's shoulder.

"I'll cut him loose," Mikoto suggested.

The rest of the teams nodded and she swiftly cut the ropes. A sudden hush filled the clearing as the normal forest sounds suddenly quieted. Minato pulled Kushina closer when Killing Intent filled the clearing; Fugaku did the same with Mikoto.

Sakumo appeared behind them, "You Pass!"

Minato was trembling when he heard that, just about ready to damn himself and just let his Genjutsu to fall as lightning crashed behind the man frightening the Genin and terrifying his son.

"Wah!" Kakashi cried, his grip on Minato tightening.

"HATAKE SAKUMO!" Shippou roared, jumping down from her branch. "I told you not to scare him you..." She snarled as she scooped Kakashi up and pulled Minato and Kushina away from the rest of the group. "Idiot... He _knows_ that 'Kashi-chan doesn't really like loud noises..." she muttered as she sat down.

Nearby Jiraiya grumbled about how he had wanted to do the Bell Test, causing Minato, Kushina and Shippou to laugh.

"Maybe if you hadn't attacked us while pretending to be after 'Kashi then you would have gotten to," Minato retorted.

"My student is so mean..." Jiraiya mock whined.

"You want some cheese to go with that?" Kushina mocked right back, causing Shippou to chuckle as her son wiggled in her arms, wanting to go back to Minato.

Minato blushed slightly, "Speaking of which... now that the test is over I should cancel the seals I placed..."

Kushina pouted, "Why did Kakashi grab your tail?"

Minato shrugged as he disrupted the seals he'd placed on Jiraiya's body.

"Shippou-chan..." Sakumo began.

"Don't you _dare_ Shippou-chan me Sakumo!" Shippou snarled, placing Kakashi in Kushina's arms, "You promised you wouldn't scare him during the exercise!"

Sakumo swallowed, backing up as Kakashi reached for Minato. Shippou advanced on her mate menacingly, "You lied to me..."

Sakumo's back hit a tree trunk.

"I think..." Shippou mused, "That you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month or so... Depending on how Oji-sama's training goes..." She hissed, Sakumo just nodded, wondering who she was referring to.

Kyuubi's Son

Since they passed the Test, Teams Sakumo and Jiraiya always trained together, with Minato getting a bit of extra training from Shippou-sama.

Shippou-sama was a hard task master, boarder line slave driver. But at the same time Minato couldn't help but feel that he should know her from somewhere; where he just wasn't sure.

She was teaching him a unique style of Taijutsu, having told him that he had to scrap the Academy style, it 'didn't fit his body type' according to her... And she was right; he had always felt off center and off balance when using it.

He and Kushina had grown much closer since moving in together, which Minato really enjoyed. He and Kushina spent most of the time they weren't training just cuddling on the silvery couch in the living room if Minato wasn't cooking.

Jiraiya had caught them cuddling several times, but he was under threat of castration it he ever told...

Shippou had taken to telling Minato stories of his parents while they trained, giving hints here and there as to who they were.

Minato's training under Jiraiya was progressing in leaps and bounds as well. Jiraiya was losing half the time when they sparred now because of Shippou's extra training and his knowledge of seals was getting to the point where Jiraiya had to study half the time to keep up with him.

Jiraiya-sensei and Shippou-sama called his instinctive use of blood as the medium and his thought-seals, Blood Seals.

It didn't make much sense to Minato though. Several months into the training Minato's team, Team Jiraiya got a C-rank mission, their first without Team Sakumo.

They were escorting the Mangetsu Clan back to their home; Shippou-sama was... leaving...

She'd be following them a ways but then she'd be going in a different direction.

Minato hoped that she'd be ok.

The Mangetsu clan had two daughters around Minato and Fugaku's age, and the father was trying to set one of his daughters up with 'Gaku. Minato was just glad it wasn't him.

Fugaku sent Minato a glare when he snickered. "It's not funny Minato!" Fugaku hissed.

"From over here it is," Minato replied, not really caring, he was just glad it wasn't him!

Shippou continued to train Minato while she was with them; his training included some strange things that Jiraiya didn't really think he needed, but Minato knew better than to complain at this point and training was training so…

Everything Minato learned, he felt that he could use as a ninja, the strangest things can always be useful in unexpected ways after all! …Though, there were no more hints about his parents. Minato really doubted that they were dead now.

Finally, they reached the point where Shippou had to separate from them; it was a simple crossroad, one lane, the left, would take Shippou back to Demon Country, where she would be training Kushina-hime's bodyguard. The road to the right led to the Mangetsu Clan's home.

"Jiraiya-sensei," Shippou said quietly, "I need to speak with Blondie."

Jiraiya nodded, "Brat go with her."

Minato blinked, "…Yes Jiraiya-sensei," he followed Shippou down the left fork a ways and put up a barrier, "Remember to keep practicing what I have been teaching you Minato-kit," She pressed a semi-large scroll into his hands, "That is a storage scroll and it carries scrolls on the Taijutsu that I've been teaching you and everything else. There are some things in here that you won't be able to touch until we meet again though, so work hard on what you have access to."

"Yes Shippou-sama," Minato whispered as his hands closed around the scroll, bowing. "I hope you have a safe trip."

"I will Minato-sama…" Shippou whispered into his hair as she hugged him one last time.

Minato pulled away and returned to his team, watching as Hatake Shippou disappeared in the direction of Demon Country. "...Minato-sama... why did she call me that?" Minato asked himself as he turned back to his team. They had to get going. Usually Shippou-sama used any number of nicknames like Blondie and Little One; she'd never used his name before…

Kyuubi's Son

Kushina smiled as she walked Kakashi home from the park, she was missing Minato badly but having Kakashi around to distract her was helping. She was still miffed about the fact that Sakumo-sensei had decided not to go on the mission, meaning she and Mikoto couldn't go.

She knelt when they reached the Hatake home, "You be good for your father tonight alright?"

"Yes Nee-chan," Kakashi nodded, he wasn't happy, Nii-chan wasn't here!

Kushina ruffled his hair, "I'll come get you in the morning ok?"

Kakashi nodded, running up the stairs of his porch and into the house.

(End)

That was a lot of fun to write… Jiraiya is so easy to poke fun at… I wonder why just because I try to show him as a human making mistakes some readers think I hate him… He's just really easy to mock! *giggles* I'm not bashing anyone, I don't know how some people get the impression!

Guest: I actually really like Jiraiya, he's funny. But you have to remember that he entered Minato's home without permission and Minato doesn't know him as well as what we see in canon, their relationship will get there eventually but right now they are strangers. Jiraiya was able to enter and Minato holds his home as sacred almost, plus he has Kushina, his mate living with him. Jiraiya could have done anything to them while they slept. He won't be doing it again, but to Minato, who doesn't really understand why he does some things is going to take… precautions… against that happening again. And yes! Chibi! Kakashi is adorable!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	8. Death and Assassination Attempts

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Death and Assassination Attempts)

Kushina turned to walk back to the house she shared with Minato when she heard a scream. She turned back to Kakashi's house quickly and rushed back to the house. "Kakashi!" She called as she burst through the front door and gasped when she saw Sakumo-sensei dead on the floor. She gathered the three year old into her arms and raced back out the door.

Several minutes later Kushina burst into the Hokage's office, "Help!" She panted, "Please help..." Kakashi's tiny claws were digging painfully into her skin, but she didn't mind, that was the only thing keeping her from going into shock at the moment.

"Kushina-chan?" the Sandaime asked, looking up from his paperwork, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sakumo-sensei!" Kushina slid to the floor, "He was on the floor of his home bleeding!"

"Calm down dear, what happened?"

"I don't know, I was just dropping Kakashi off after looking after him for the day," Kushina explained, "Kakashi had gone inside and I was about to go home when I heard him scream..."

Kyuubi's Son

Minato sighed as he walked to Jiraiya's side. He looked up a Jiraiya and found the man staring at him. It made him uncomfortable. "Jiraiya-sensei..." Minato muttered as he sealed the scroll in one of his smaller scrolls to look over later.

Jiraiya shook his head having just gotten a really bad feeling. "Let's go Brats."

"Yes Sensei," Fugaku and Hiashi called.

"Yes Sensei," Minato whispered, he followed behind them slowly, looking over his shoulder to where Shippou had disappeared. "Shippou-sama..."

"Hurry up Minato!" Jiraiya called.

"Coming Sensei!" Minato called back, speeding up to a slow jog to catch up. He fell in line with his teammates easily enough.

Kyuubi's Son

Later on, during Minato's watch, he heard... something. "Footsteps...?" Minato wondered, and then the sound disappeared. Minato turned when he felt Fugaku get out of his sleeping bag and sit next to him, "What's up 'Gaku?" Minato asked curiously turning to look at the boy who was becoming a fast friend.

The Uchiha groaned, "Can't sleep Minato," he admitted, "Something feels off..."

"Off?" Minato asked, "Now that you mention it, I've had a bad feeling ever since we parted ways with Shippou-sama... It doesn't feel safe anymore does it?"

Fugaku shook his head, "I wonder why..." and then their world went black.

Kyuubi's Son

Fugaku was just barely able to avoid getting knocked out, unlike his teammate, but the next thing he knew he was gagged and blindfolded. They seemed to walk to a long time, how long? Fugaku could only guess, the young Uchiha wasn't happy.

Like all Uchiha, Fugaku hated not being able to see. Not being able to speak was also irksome, but much easier to deal with. Finally though, they stopped and he was put down and his blindfold was removed. While he was shaking his head, a door was closed and He and Minato were left alone.

Fugaku could hear them gloating about how they had been able to capture the Uchiha Heir and his bodyguard. Fugaku snorted quietly, Minato his bodyguard? Yeah right...

Fugaku turned to look at his friend when he heard the other groan.

When Minato came to his wrists were bound behind his back and he could hear three unknowns gloating about... something. Minato winced as he tried to free himself, the ropes were too tight, he couldn't make hand signs!

A small noise distracted Minato from trying to get out of the ropes. Minato blinked, his vision sharpening in response. "...Fugaku...?"

Fugaku returned his glance, both were wondering what was going on.

"...Once we collect the bounty for the Little Uchiha Heir we are one step closer to having our revenge!" A feminine voice said just beyond the door amidst maniacal laughter. "_That_ will teach Kyuubi for snubbing me!"

Fugaku watched Minato start to tremble and flinched. Jealous suitor?

Minato and Fugaku turned when the door opened, and standing there was a blue fox demon. The mere sight of her caused Minato and Fugaku's fur to stand up. Minato pulled away, trying to hide. This woman wanted to kill an innocent child?

"Alright boys! Kill the Uchiha first!" The woman called.

Minato shivered, he didn't know why, but that demon woman terrified him to no end.

"Yes Hiyoku-sama!" Three of the men saluted her.

'If they think that I'm 'Gaku's bodyguard then I might as well play the part...' Minato thought as he began to struggle again, harder. The ropes tore, but so did the skin on his wrists.

Minato lunged, tagging the three assassins with his blood, killing them instantly. He cut Fugaku loose. Minato then turned and glared at Hiyoku, "...Even if you did manage to kill the Prince," Minato whispered angrily, "I doubt that he would ever choose you to carry his new heir, _especially_ after he learned that _you_ were the one to kill his only child!" He pulled Fugaku to his feet as he spoke.

"Impudent child," she hissed, "I'll kill you myself for that!"

"I dare you to try!" Minato retorted as he and Fugaku ran from the room.

"You damned kids!" Hiyoku shouted as she raced after the two younger demons. "After them!"

When they reached an intersection, Minato pulled Fugaku to the left, they had to get out! None too soon either, because when they looked back, sharp shards of ice were flying passed them down the hallway. Fugaku and Minato shared terrified looks, "We need to leave… and really quickly," Minato whispered.

Fugaku agreed completely. "Yeah, let's go."

Minato lead the way down the hall.

The hall turned out to be a dead end, and when they turned around, Minato and Fugaku found that they were surrounded by her assassins.

"Great, now what?" Minato wondered.

"Now you die," Hiyoku smirked as she walked through the crowd, "Kill them."

This was bad. They were in a corner! Minato turned his head slightly, looking for a way out of the situation. Unfortunately, Minato wasn't at his best, he'd been holding his Genjutsu up since he'd left his and Kushina's home nearly a week before, he was running low on chakra, which meant that his protection could dispel at any time. If he faltered, his Genjutsu would fall, and he'd be mistaken for the Mumei no Oji-sama; [1] _again_.

'Please… someone help us…' Minato pleaded silently.

Kyuubi's Son

Shippou cursed her luck as she raced towards Minato's dangerously low chakra signature, "Just my luck that Minato-sama would be attacked as I leave…" she muttered as she sped up.

Kyuubi's Son

Minato and Fugaku slipped into the base stances of their styles and their adversaries advanced but Minato faltered.

His opponent lunged, his eyes narrowing when he felt a Genjutsu around the boy's body, "Kai," he growled, slamming his fist into Minato's chest.

Minato gasped in pain as he crumpled to the floor, his Genjutsu dissipating, dissolving, falling as he hit the floor.

Hiyoku stared at Minato's downed body in surprise, "Well, well… Looks like I just got extremely lucky…" She stepped forward and picked Minato up by his neck, "Looks like I get to kill you with my own two hands… Mumei no Oji-sama…" Her smirk was dark and bloodthirsty enough that Fugaku had to flinch back. Minato was too winded to even reply, but his hands had shot up and he was trying to pry her grip loose because he was having trouble breathing.

"If you kill me he'll never choose you!" Minato hissed breathlessly.

"Drop him!" Hiyoku turned, lowering Minato slightly as she did so. It was Shippou.

"Oh, Shippou-chan, what a pleasant surprise," Hiyoku grinned.

Shippou growled, "I am his bodyguard, I'm giving you one last chance Hiyoku, drop Mumei no Oji-sama and maybe I won't bring Kyuubi down on your head!"

"Oh really? Well then… can you move fast enough to save his pretty little head? He's pretty enough to be a submissive… I bet he'd be willing to take it…" Hiyoku's smile wasn't nice at all.

'Not again… Why do they always think that I'm the Prince?' Minato wondered silently as he struggled to get out of Hiyoku's grip. 'Can't breathe…' He passed out.

Shippou lunged, knocking Minato from Hiyoku's grip and into Fugaku who was then knocked to the ground himself.

"Fugaku," Shippou called from her place on top of Hiyoku, "Take him and get back to Jiraiya!"

Fugaku nodded, lifting Minato onto his back and taking the opportunity to escape.

It didn't actually take long for them to get back to their team. Jiraiya looked extremely worried and before Fugaku could ask, cast a solid Genjutsu on Minato, hiding his demon features and suppressing most of his abilities to a more human level.

Fugaku blinked, "Sensei, what's going on?" he asked curiously.

(End)

This was fun to write; even though I'm not really happy with the last half of the chapter… writing the assassination attempt on Minato and Fugaku was hard!

Footnotes:

[1] Nanashi means no name, but Mumei means nameless, I'm pretty sure that they can be used interchangeably…

By the way… Cookies for anyone who catches the Scooby Doo reference!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	9. Fighting Weakness and Family

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Fighting Weakness and Family)

When Minato came to several hours later he groaned, he couldn't move; he couldn't move he was in so much pain. Why did he hurt so much? The last thing he remembered was chatting with Fugaku while on watch...He forced his eyes open and tried to sit up, he felt strangely weak. Come to think of it, he couldn't feel his ears or tail anymore either...

"Hm? Oh! 'Nato, you're awake!" Fugaku's face swam into focus above him, topped with soft cat ears.

"Mm... 'Gaku...? What happened? Last thing I remember..." Minato reached up to rub his head and froze when he couldn't feel his ears. He tried to sit up but Fugaku pushed him back down. "'Gaku...?"

Fugaku was staring at him.

Kyuubi's Son

Jiraiya looked down at Fugaku, "What I am about to tell you must remain between us Fugaku, you can't even tell Mikoto do you understand?"

"Well no... But if you say that I can't tell Miki-chan then I won't..." Fugaku agreed, he was confused, Minato was the demon? "I thought Kushina-chan was the demon of the pair..."

"Nope, it's Minato for sure," Jiraiya told him as he put Minato in a bedroll.

"Ano, Jiraiya-sensei?" Fugaku asked haltingly.

"Yes brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Is Minato Really the Mumei no Oji-sama?" Fugaku finally asked, he was curious.

Jiraiya sighed, "Yes he is, but he can't know, not until he is strong enough to protect himself. You saw what happened tonight, I didn't. So, what happened?" Jiraiya asked as he checked Minato over.

"We were captured, and at first they thought that Minato was my bodyguard... Wait... Minato is the Prince? That would explain the extra in my paycheck..." Fugaku muttered, "But all that changed when his Genjutsu fell, our assailant; Hiyoku, I think her name was, seemed to forget about me completely once she saw Minato's demon form..."

Kyuubi's Son

"I'll get Jiraiya-sensei, don't move Minato." Fugaku bit back the Oji-sama that nearly slipped out.

Despite Minato's apparent weakness, nothing else happened on the mission, much to Jiraiya's relief. They managed to get the Mangetsu family to their home without any more mishaps; which was a blessing.

Fugaku was always hovering over Minato after that, much to the blond prince's irritation. But it couldn't be helped because along with his strange weakness came sudden bouts of fatigue.

And Minato was always grateful when Fugaku caught him, though he would have rathered that the bigger demon not carry him... Why did he tire so quickly now? This hadn't happened even before the first Genjutsu had fallen during his rescue of his mate...

Everyone was happy when they returned to the village. Fugaku and Minato were knocked over when Mikoto and Kushina tackled them in greeting. And Kakashi in Minato's case.

Minato blinked down at the silver haired child as he started crying, "Hime, what's up with 'Kashi?" he asked as he hugged the child tightly.

Kushina shook her head, she couldn't speak of it either, sure she hadn't known him long... but the guy had been her Sensei!

Mikoto was in similar shape.

Even Hizashi was looking down, much to his brother's confusion.

"I want Papa! Want Mama!" Kakashi wailed, "Wanna go home!"

"Sh..." Minato rubbed soothing circles on the three-year-old's back, "It'll be alright 'Kashi..." He traded bewildered looks with his teammates. Where was Sakumo-sensei?

Jiraiya sighed, "Let's go report to the Hokage."

"Yes Jiraiya-sensei." Minato got up, only to start falling forward; Fugaku's tail caught him before he could squish Kushina and Kakashi though.

Kushina blinked at Minato's sudden bought of weakness, "Minato?"

The Hokage had never seen the young demon prince look so weak, when they arrived in his office, "What happened?" he asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked guilty, "During Minato's watch, according to Fugaku-kun, they were jumped."

"They?" Hiruzen asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Fugaku explained.

Sarutobi nodded, "Go on."

"They were jumped and kidnapped by a bunch of assassins," Jiraiya picked up where he left off, "Their main target was Fugaku until..."

"Until my Genjutsu came down," Minato interrupted, "For some reason everyone seems to mistake me for some demon prince..." He was sitting on the couch off to the side, cuddling with Kushina and holding Kakashi.

The red mark on Minato's throat was still fading.

"Wait a minute..." Kushina interrupted, "Why is Minato suddenly so weak?"

Fugaku shrugged, "I'm worried about him though."

They all turned to stare at Jiraiya.

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"Did you happen to put Minato under a Genjutsu Jiraiya-kun?" Sarutobi asked pleasantly.

"Well yeah... so?" He asked.

The Hokage pointed to Kushina, who was patting Minato's head, trying to find his ears. Minato had fallen asleep again.

"Why can't I feel his ears?" Kushina wondered.

Fugaku jumped on her, "You're the demon remember?" He leaned in, "Can't have him revealed while our teammates are here..."

Kushina blinked. "Wha...?"

"Mikoto, Hiashi, Hizashi, you three are dismissed," Sarutobi sighed.

The three left.

Kushina snarled quietly from where Minato was leaning against her, sleeping, "If you don't take this Genjutsu off of him I'm going to kill you Jiraiya-sensei! Minato-kun is heavy!" Truthfully, she didn't mind Minato sleeping on her, or even leaning on her. But she couldn't stroke his cute little fox ears any more.

She also hated the fact that she couldn't feel his tail either. She'd gotten used to it curling around her waist sometime during the night. She'd have to come up with a different solution for Minato. He had to hide himself because even if he wasn't the Nameless Prince, he looked close enough that he'd be mistaken for the other. ...Maybe a seal...?

Jiraiya flinched away from Kushina, glad that Minato was sleeping on her. Had he gone overboard with the Genjutsu maybe...?

"Jiraiya-kun."

"Yes Sensei?"

"I'd release the Genjutsu you placed on Minato-kun if I were you."

"Huh?" Jiraiya's eyes widened when Kushina started creating a Shadow Clone, "Yes. I suppose I should..." he agreed, laughing nervously.

Kushina's clone pulled a kunai from her pouch and licked it while the original continued to glare, "Hurry up Sensei..." she cooed darkly, "We've already lost Sakumo-sensei... we wouldn't want to lose you too..."

Jiraiya swallowed as he released the Genjutsu he'd placed on the prince.

Minato's ears popped out of his hair, he became taller and his tail was curled securely around Kushina's waist. A second was curled protectively around Kakashi.

"Help me get him home?" Kushina requested, there was little chance of her being able to carry Minato the whole way after all.

Fugaku nodded as he wrapped Minato in a hooded cloak and pulled the hood over Minato's ears. "Sure," he swung Minato onto his back and followed Kushina out of the office, not even bothering to wait for a dismissal.

Kyuubi's Son

The next day Kushina was pouring over all the sealing books she'd brought with her, looking for a seal that would work. So far she'd had no luck at all, this was the last book, she'd have to write home for more if she couldn't find something...

Kushina turned to look at the bed in the Master Bedroom when she heard Minato stir. "Good morning Sleepy."

"...Kushina...?" Kakashi was curled up clutching Minato's tail and napping. Minato didn't are try sit up. "What happened?"

"Jiraiya-sensei over did it with the Genjutsu," Kushina told him as she stood and settled herself on the bed next to him, "Since you got back I've been looking up seals, trying to find one that will do what you need it to."

"...I see..." Minato yawned, "That's why I feel so weak and tired then? Have you found anything that will work?"

Kushina glared slightly, "Yes, that's why you aren't like yourself. And no, I haven't found anything yet... I'll have to write home and have Mama send more books..."

"Do you know how long this will last?" Minato asked as he rolled, curling around Kakashi protectively.

"Unfortunately no," Kushina replied, shaking her head.

Over the next few weeks Minato's weakness faded and the books Kushina wrote home for arrived... along with her older brother Kenshin.

Kushina was extremely happy to see him.

Kakashi had been moved into Minato's home, but neither was used to having Kakashi following them around everywhere... Minato was training when Kenshin first arrived too.

When he got home that first day, with Kakashi riding on his shoulder Minato became suspicious of the second pair of shoes in front of the doors. On top of that Fugaku was acting strange, had been since the mission where Jiraiya-sensei had botched a simple concealing Genjutsu...

"Kushina-hime, Tadaima..." Minato called.

There were hurried footsteps in the hall, "Okaeri Minato-kun! My sealing books finally came!" Kushina called as she hugged him and Kakashi.

Minato smiled, that meant that he had more content to study too, as Kushina let him study her books after he had memorized all of the books that he owned. "That's good, by the way, who's your guest...?" there was a jealous glint in his eye. As if he would let his mate cheat on him!

Kushina blinked, "...Guest...? Oh! You mean Kenshin-niichan!"

"Nii-chan?" Minato asked.

"Mmhmm," Kushina nodded, "Kenshin is my Nii-chan, I also have three sisters: Tenpi, who's oldest, Hyourin who was born third, and Rikugou. Kenshin and I don't get along with our sisters very well though. And I'm the youngest!"

"When do I get to meet you're Nii-chan then?" Minato asked.

"Right now," came a voice from behind them.

Minato pulled Kushina behind him and sank into the base stance that Shippou-sama had taught him, growling slightly at the older redheaded boy. "You are?"

"Uzumaki Kenshin," he replied, "I will not let you hurt my baby sister."

"If I ever hurt her I'd let you kill me," Minato retorted, "I'd rather die first..." he relaxed and stood straight and tall. He was still using the Genjutsu from before, but that was only until his mate found a better solution.

Kushina sighed in relief. "Let's go sit in the living room shall we?"

Kenshin nodded, stepping aside to allow Minato passed. Something seemed off about the boy his sister was living with... What could it be...?

Kushina sat on one of the couches to watch her brother and roommate. It looked like her brother might not like Minato much...

"What's up with you?" Kenshin asked bluntly, "Something is off."

"What do you mean off?" Minato asked, trying not to antagonize his mate's older brother, he'd much rather have the older boy's blessings.

"Are you wearing an illusion?"

"An... you mean a Genjutsu?" Minato asked, "...Yes..."

"Then take it down, I want to know who I'm dealing with."

Minato took a step back, looking at Kushina for guidance.

Kushina nodded, her brother could be trusted, "Other than you and Miki-chan, Kenshin-nii is my best friend Minato-kun; we can trust him to keep his mouth shut."

Minato nodded biting his lip, "Kai." Minato's from glowed slightly as he grew taller by half a head, his ears changed shape and moved to the top of his head and his tail grew out. His nails became claws and his pupils slit.

Kenshin stepped back when he was able to see Minato clearly again, he looked like... Kenshin, as the next Daimyo of Uzu had made it a point to learn about all the prominent figures in each country. Minato looked exactly like the young prince of Demon Country that had gone missing mysteriously when he was three...

"Kenshin-nii, Minato-kun has been mistaken for the prince of Demon Country twice now..." Kushina told him sadly, "Once on this last mission and when he saved me from the Kumo Ninja just before we were assigned our teams..."

"Wait... what?" Kenshin asked.

"Minato-kun didn't even know that he was a fox demon until he saved me from Kumo nearly a year ago now I believe..." Kushina explained.

"So you don't know who you are?" Kenshin asked Minato.

"No I don't," Minato confirmed, "I really wish I did, being mistaken for the Prince of Demon Country is bad news for me... I nearly died both times."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly, "Are you his Mate Kushina-chan?"

Both younger preteens blushed brightly.

"Nii-chan~!" Kushina squeaked.

(End)

This was fun to write! I am happier with this chapter than the last too! Do you like Kushina's family? Their names mean Sun (Tenpi) Moon (Hyourin) and Cosmos (Rikugou).

Enjoy~!

Neph


	10. Fated Pairs and Leaving

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Fated Pairs and Leaving)

Kenshin gave them both amused looks, "So… something happened on your last mission that compromised your Genjutsu?" he asked several hours later over dinner.

Minato nodded, "It seems that almost every time I leave the village my Genjutsu comes down, though the first time I didn't even know I had one up at the time… We have to find a better solution or I might never leave the village again…" the young prince sighed unhappily.

"I might have a solution…" Kenshin mused, smirking when he felt them look up at him sharply, "I think there's a seal in one of the books I brought with me that has a seal that will do what you are asking of it…"

"Onii-chan, you're the best!" Kushina cried happily. She hugged him tightly after getting up and moving around the table.

"Kushina-hime… should I be jealous…?" Minato asked teasingly.

She blushed, "No!"

Kenshin snickered quietly as he watched his baby sister interacted with 'The Nameless Prince'. One of his duties as heir was to learn the different customs of the other countries. He'd made sure to study _everything_ that seemed relevant, there had been Demon Customs among everything else; you never knew when a demon might start acting strange… Fated Pairs, Kenshin had found, were perhaps one of the strangest and most fascinating customs that he had run across in his studies and here was his sister, mate of Kyuubi's only son 'The Nameless Prince' of Demon Country!

His baby sister was in for such a surprise... Kenshin was just glad that they were too young to do anything more physical than cuddle. As it was, their parents weren't going to be too happy with her...

It was a good thing 'The Nameless Prince' would be called back to Demon Country for his royal training soon.

Kenshin turned back to his sister after she sat down next to 'The Nameless Prince'. "Did you ever figure out why you wanted to be a Kunoichi of this village?"

Kushina shook her head, "No I didn't..." she leaned into Minato's side, "I just knew I had to come here remember? I couldn't, and still can't explain it..."

Kenshin was pretty sure he knew why now though, "I think I might have an explanation for you, imouto."

"Oh?" Kushina perked up, "What is it?"

"In my studies I have come across some fascinating customs," Kenshin explained, leaning forward a bit, "None more so than the Demon Custom of Fated Pairs."

Minato blinked, "What are those?" the term sounded familiar, though for the life of him he didn't know why.

"Every demon has just one person that they are..." Kenshin hesitated, looking for the right word, "...compatible with, that person does not have to be a demon, though more often than not they will be."

"Get on with it Nii-chan," Kushina urged, "As fascinating as this is..."

Kenshin nodded, "Usually the demon and their mate will not meet until they are of age, and they are born within six months of each other." he explained, "Minato, when's your birthday?"

Minato shrugged, "I'm told that it's January twenty-fifth, but since I don't know who I am..."

Kenshin knew for a fact that Minato hadn't been lied to, though he had to admit, Minato had every right to doubt everything he had been told about himself. "For the moment, let us assume, for the sake of argument that that is true all right?"

Minato nodded.

"Then, your Fated Partner would have been born within six months of that date, the deadline being July Twenty-fifth, right?"

"I _still_ don't understand what this has to do with me..." Kushina muttered, "Hurry up and stop stalling Nii-chan!"

"I'm getting there Kushina-chan..." Kenshin told her patiently, "When were you born again?"

Kushina stopped complaining and looked thoughtful, "July tenth but what does...?" her eyes widened in comprehension, "Minato has been here since he was three. And I've always wanted to come here... Are you saying that Minato called me here?"

Kenshin nodded, "That is what I'm saying. Since he 'lost' his parents he reached out for the only other..." Kenshin trailed off, trying desperately to find the right word. "...The only one who _wouldn't_ abandon him."

Minato shared a look with Kushina when Kenshin paused.

"And that; was you Imouto, his Mate." Kenshin finished.

Kyuubi's Son

Several months later, on New Year's, the two inseparable teams stood together at the gates. They were all sporting relatively new Chuunin Flack Vests and were facing one of their own and their Sensei.

Tsunade sighed as she watched her temporary students, "Are you sure this was a good idea Jiraiya?" she asked her teammate.

"There is no one else I would trust with Sakumo's team Hime," Jiraiya replied as he watched Minato just hold Kushina, "Orochimaru-kun will be taking care of Fugaku and Hiashi, we're just waiting for him to get here so that Minato and I can leave."

"…If you're sure…" Tsunade agreed hesitantly.

Jiraiya turned to the students, "Minato and I will be back in three years," He turned his back and began walking.

Minato watched, his arms tightening around his mate, He didn't want to leave her…

"Come on Minato!" Jiraiya called as he continued walking.

Minato looked down at Kushina and slowly pulled away, he bit his lip before brushing his cheek against hers and pulling away, "We'll be back soon, I promise," he told her before turning and chasing after Jiraiya.

"…Minato…" Kushina breathed as she watched him run the catch up with Jiraiya.

(End)

…This took a long time… And now it's time for the Training Trip! No, I am not going to skip all of it; I plan on having Minato develop his Hiraishin and Rasengan during it and missions!

Ah well, enjoy~!

Neph


	11. A Summons Home and Missions

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(A Summons Home and Missions)

Kushina was reading one of her family's books on seals with Kakashi napping in her lap almost six months after Minato had left on his training journey. She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Kushina closed her book and put it down on the low table. She picked up the napping Kakashi in her lap and went to answer the door.

"Kushina-san?" The ANBU as the door asked once she'd opened it.

"Yes ANBU-san, how can I help you?" Kushina asked politely.

"The Hokage wishes to see you."

Kushina blinked, "I'll be right there."

Kyuubi's Son

Kenshin paced in the Hokage's office as he waited for his youngest sister to make her appearance. Why had Mother ordered her to return home? Why after so long? It didn't make much sense...

Sarutobi watched the young man in concern. "You do not know why your mother ordered this?"

Kenshin shook his head, "No Hokage-dono, I don't. Kushina is happy here, I don't know why Mother would want to end that... we are at our mother's mercy and the whim of our father..."

There were four others that had come with Kenshin this time, friends that he had made while training with his mother in Uzushio. He'd been forced to bring them; the youngest Yahiko was around his baby sister's age and was also a Chuunin.

Himura Yahiko had dark brown eyes and nearly black, short spiky hair. He complained a lot, wanting to learn more styles of Kenjutsu. Though he was considered an expert he had not yet mastered the style he had started with. His complaints always made his companions groan, but their scolding's were more fond than anything else. None of his friends could figure out _why_, but Yahiko had the biggest infatuation with the middle Uzumaki triplet: Hyourin.

His older sister, Himura Kaoru was also a Kenjutsu expert and unlike her younger brother had mastered their family style. She had no interest in learning another Kenjutsu style however and focused on refining her style to fit herself better. That was when she wasn't taking casual Ijutsu lessons from their older friend Megumi. Kaoru also had a major crush on Uzumaki Kenshin, though she was sure that he would never return her feelings.

Takani Megumi, their team's medic was a few years older than Kenshin and her specialty was creating healing creams, her Taijutsu was on par with any intermediate Taijutsu master that could be found in Konoha or Uzushio. Her chakra control was on par with Senju Tsunade, and there were actually rumors that she idolized the older medic. Her only hobby was teaching Kaoru, who, despite being several years younger, was Megumi's best friend. Megumi, had deep feelings for their last friend, Sagara Sanosuke.

Sagara Sanosuke was the tallest of their group of friends and the third Kenjutsu master of the four man squad that Uzumaki Fujiro had hired to escort Kenshin to Konoha to retrieve his youngest daughter and to escort them both back to Uzushio, where Kushina would be told of the reason for her being summoned home, before being shipped to court for the rest of her royal training. Sanosuke was a Zanbato user equal to or better than any of the famed Seven Swordsman from Kiri. He took great pride in the fact that he, unlike most of the Seven Swordsmen, could lift, and swing his Zanbato with one hand and not lose any power. He, like Megumi was several years older than his younger friends, though that didn't stop either of them from being really close to the younger ninja. He actually returned Megumi's feelings, though he didn't know that she felt the same. [1]

Kenshin himself considered himself to be a 'part-time' ninja, having completed Uzushio's Ninja Academy, despite being the oldest and only male child of Uzumaki Fujiro and Kemuri. His mother considered him to be a master of her family's Kenjutsu style, the Hiten Mitsurugi even though he was only eighteen. He had the power of a Jounin, even though his mother hadn't had the time to test and promote him, since he spent half the year with his father in the capital, learning how to be the next Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni. He had four younger sisters, one of which was well known to this village and their home for being a bit strange. His sister was extremely happy here, having found everything she had ever wanted.

"Oji-sama, please stop pacing, I don't think I'm the only one getting dizzy..." Kaoru complained quietly.

"Kaoru-chan, we graduated together," Kenshin replied, "_Please_ don't go all formal on me!"

"Sorry Kenshin, it's just... We are here in official capacity today, and until we get home your father is our client..." Kaoru rejoined hesitantly.

Yahiko sighed, "This is such a bother, I'd rather be training..."

"Yahiko!" Megumi scolded, "That's not very professional..."

"Leave the kid alone 'Gumi-chan," Sanosuke cut in, "I would also rather be training."

Kenshin hid his face in his hands; they weren't giving the Hokage the best of impressions... "Guys, quit it, you're making Uzu _and_ Uzushio look bad..." It wasn't enough that Kushina was going to yell at him for having to drag her back to Uzu when she was happy here...

There was a knock at the door; no doubt that the person they were waiting for was here. Kenshin stopped his pacing and turned to the doorway expectantly.

"Enter," the Hokage called.

"You wanted to see... Kenshin-nii?" Kushina blinked as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

Kenshin sighed, "I am here to take you back to Uzushio Imouto."

"But, I'm happy here and I don't _want_ to go back," Kushina told him.

"Please Hime, don't fight with Kenshin over this, he doesn't know why your father ordered you to return either," Kaoru spoke up.

Kushina turned, surprised to see her brother's friends there too, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sanosuke sighed, "Your father hired us to escort you and Kenshin to Uzushio and then the capitol, and no, we don't know why either."

"But I can't leave Konoha!" Kushina tried to protest, "If I do I'll be labeled a Missing Nin!"

"No you won't," Megumi cut in, "Officially, you are an Uzushio Kunoichi on loan to Konoha and can be recalled at any time."

Kushina stared at Megumi and then stared at Sarutobi, who nodded in confirmation, "But... What about Kakashi? How long will I be gone? There is no way I can leave him here... I don't get paid enough... to pay for a constant D-rank if it's long enough..."

"Kushina, who is Kakashi?" Yahiko asked her.

Kushina gestured to the little Demon resting in her arms, despite the travel and the noise, he was still sleeping. "His father died sometime last year and has been living with my roommate and I since. His mother is away, doing something for Kyuubi probably..."

Megumi nodded, "I heard that the King of Demon Country was getting ready to reintroduce his missing son and there will be some kind of... Royal function soon..."

Kushina stared. That meant Royal training, which she found to be extremely boring. "No, I refuse!"

"Kushina, please don't do this..." Kenshin groaned, "We truly do not know why Mother and father want you to return."

Kushina sighed, "Fine... Is there anything specific that I need to pack?"

"Just what you'd normally take on a mission I suppose," Kenshin replied, "I started training in the Capitol with Father in the Hiten Mitsurugi right around when I was your age, but you've always been more interested in sealing," Kenshin shrugged, "I suppose we should get you a sword just in case huh? And, If there _is_ a Royal Function being planned I have no doubt that we are going to be invited..."

Kushina nodded sadly, she didn't want to leave at all... "I hate not being able to make my own choice..." she muttered.

Kenshin shook his head, "I've heard that Hyourin has started to become more interested in Kenjutsu," he said after they were dismissed by the Hokage.

"Really? No way!" Kushina breathed, "One of the girly-girl prim and proper princesses in interested in something that could get her _dirty_?" Kushina giggled at the thought of Hyourin trying to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi and then complaining half an hour later that she was all dirty and sweaty.

"Father has actually been training her," Kenshin replied with a grin, "He's told me that she hasn't complained even once. Megumi-san, Kaoru-chan Sano and I think that she might have a crush on Yahiko," he whispered.

Kushina still looked slightly skeptical as she led her brother and his escort to Minato's house. "That's hard to believe..."

"I know," Kenshin nodded sagely, "But she is an Uzumaki, and we are nothing if not unpredictable!"

Kushina nodded, "I'll still eat my Kunai if Tenpi-nee or Rikugou-nee does something like this."

"You aren't the only one," Kenshin agreed, "I'll eat my sword."

Kushina let them in and placed the keys on the table, "Make yourselves at home, I'm going to go pack for myself and Kakashi," she left the room, after putting Kakashi on the couch. "...Although... I am probably going to have to ask Hokage-sama if I really can," Kushina muttered as she climbed the stairs, "After all, Minato and I _have_ been taking care of him since his father died..." She refused to call it suicide.

She would speak with the man after she finished packing, there was just no way she could afford the mission fee, even if it _was_ just a D-rank. Chuunin might be paid more than Genin because they went on higher level missions, but the pay wasn't _that_ much more after they'd paid their bills and such...

Kushina pulled out her backpack and a sealing scroll; she started packing her clothes and things, including the sealing manuals before leaving her room.

Then she traveled to Kakashi's, just a door down and pulled out another scroll. This promised to be a long trip, and Kushina was _not_ looking forward to it.

Ten minutes later, Kushina climbed back down the stairs and met with her brother and his friends, Kenshin had taken up a position on the couch and was petting the now awake Kakashi's ears while explaining with small words what was going on.

Ten minutes later, Kushina climbed back down the stairs and met with her brother and his friends, Kenshin had taken up a position on the couch and was petting the now awake Kakashi's ears while explaining with small words what was going on.

Kushina grinned as she watched, Minato wasn't the only boy in her life that would make a good father; Kenshin was on par with her _mate_. Kakashi's tail was wagging, so it was obvious to her that the child liked her older brother.

"Kenshin-nii, I'm ready, everything's been packed," She told them as she scooped Kakashi up into her arms and began to scratch behind his ears, "I just have to speak to the Hokage for a few minutes to make sure that I can take Kakashi with me. If we're in Uzushio long enough then Kakashi can finish his education."

Kenshin nodded, "That's a good idea; we don't have to leave until midday."

Kushina sighed in relief; she didn't want to leave just yet. She really didn't want to -go- at all! But... she had to.

Kyuubi's Son

Sarutobi laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, "You wish to take Kakashi with you?"

Kushina nodded Kakashi clinging to her shoulder like he did with Minato when he was around, "Yes sir, his mother is not here and his father died half a year ago now. I may be a Chuunin, but I can't afford to leave him here, the D-rank would be _much_ too expensive, even if I had access to Minato's account which I don't."

The Hokage nodded, he understood that, "I see... I suppose there's no choice then," he leveled her with a hard look, "I expect you to keep him up to date with his training."

"Of course, I'll keep you informed," Kushina agreed.

He nodded sharply, "Inform me if you start to teach him something extra."

"Yes sir." Kushina bowed, recognizing the dismissal for what it was.

"And Kushina?" Sarutobi called after her as she walked through the door.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Stay safe, I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Minato that something bad has happened to you."

She blinked, "...Yes sir," She left the room.

Kyuubi's Son

Far from Konoha, just as Kushina was leaving, Minato was rushing through the trees, Jiraiya having given him a mission last minute. He muttered a few curses, "Trust Jiraiya-sensei to do this to me…" He muttered as he came to the town the caravan he was supposed to protect from bandits and wolves were currently waiting for him. He had no idea if he was late or not. He grinned when he caught sight of the three wagon train. "Good morning," he called as he slowed down, "Were you waiting long?"

"No, we weren't," the woman, Komagata Yumi, reassured him. She was tall, with long dark green hair and matching green eyes. Her eyes seemed warm and gentle, though Minato could tell that she was hiding something. Her clothes were well made and looked to be very durable, in green. "We haven't even started our last checks. You are… the shinobi we hired?"

Minato nodded, "Namikaze Minato at your service Miss," he replied, "Chuunin from Konoha."

Yumi nodded happily. She was glad that the Shinobi was on time, early even. "Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to Yumi-san," Minato agreed.

Several hours later, they set out; it was only Yumi's family and her brother's. Thankfully, neither couple had really young children...

The Mission wasn't supposed to be very long, only two weeks, but Minato had other things to worry about. He had begun to create his own techniques, the first of which would use the special kunai that he'd had forged just before he left the village half the year before. He wouldn't inscribe the seals on the handles until he had perfected them, but he felt that he was close.

The second technique he wanted to create however... he had hit a road block. He had almost no idea what he wanted to do with it, just shape and element manipulation. He just didn't know where to start.

"Stupid Jiraiya-sensei..." Minato muttered; that Genjutsu had messed with not just his Blood Seals but his regular talent for seals as well! "...He just doesn't want to study to keep up with me..." he grumbled, had his sealing abilities not been sealed he could have just smeared some blood on the hands and traced the resulting seal in the special chakra ink.

But now he had to do it the hard way... "Are you alright Shinobi-san?" he turned to look down at the younger woman, Yumemi; she was around his age, taller than Kushina with bright blue hair and eyes. Minato was sure she was crushing on him.

"Fine Yumemi-san," he called back from his perch on the roof of one of the wagons.

"We're going to be stopping for lunch soon," she replied.

Minato shook his head, indicating that he would not be joining them.

Yumemi pouted, but Minato wasn't interested in her, he was only interested in Uzumaki Kushina, his mate. Why should he associate with any other female outside their small group?

Later that day, when Minato was scouting not far ahead of the caravan, he found a baby Fox/Wolf demon much like Shippou-sama. Her hair and fur were a dark blue and her eyes were a few shades darker than his own. "What are you doing here alone Kit?" Minato asked, but she was much too young to speak. "Where are your parents?"

She merely whimpered, she was so cold and this stranger was warm and his voice sounded nice.

Minato leaped into the trees having caught the faint scent of blood in the air. It was so faint that Humans wouldn't be able to detect it. "It comes from... the North?" Minato muttered in confusion as he turned in the direction, holding the baby tightly to his chest to keep her warm. "I hope it doesn't belong to this beautiful little girl's parents!" Minato raced towards the smell of the blood.

He finally came to a bloodstained clearing, in the center was a deceased Red Vixen, and lying next to her, barely alive, was a blue wolf demon. Minato hurried to his side, shifting the baby so that he could hold her in one arm and nudge the wolf with the other. "Sir? Are you alright?" Minato asked.

The wolf opened his eyes weakly and smiled when his gaze fell on Minato's face. He gave a wheezing hacking cough of a laugh, "Blessed be, the Mumei no Oji-sama has come to me at my death..."

"Sir?" Minato asked, becoming slightly panicked, "Stay with me please, what about your little girl?"

He laughed again, "Please take my girl and look after her..." his eyes slid closed and the injured wolf stopped breathing.

"Sir? Sir!" Minato shook the older demon, trying desperately to wake him up. But, he knew the Demon would never wake again. "...Now what Am I supposed to do?" he wondered looking down into the tear-filled blue eyes of the now orphaned fox/wolf. Minato sighed as his grip on her tightened. How young was she? At most she couldn't be -that- much younger than Kakashi...

Minato stood and made his way back to the caravan, hoping that one of the women would be able to help him.

You must have a name..." Minato muttered, "But you aren't old enough to tell me. And you are so young that I doubt you'll remember it... And I nave to call you something."

He grew quiet in contemplation as he neared the caravan. She was hiccupping softly, tears flowing down her cheeks like twin rivers as she listened to him quietly.

"...Aoi..." Minato decided as he arrived.

Minato waved to the caravan after packing the things he needed for his new daughter (he hoped his mate wouldn't kill him for this!) and his payment away in a scroll at the place where they were to part ways.

After making sure that Aoi was secured to his right shoulder (she seemed to know that another kit had claimed the left), he took off to meet up with his Sensei again.

Aoi loved her new father, he was warm and his tail made a very fluffy blankie and pillow! She purred quietly as Minato sped through the treetop Highway, causing him to smile.

Minato however didn't feel very safe on his own with a kit to protect, he knew he'd feel much safer as soon as he found his Sensei though.

Jiraiya opened his mouth to scold Minato for being late when he noticed the kit on his student's shoulder, what was with Minato and picking up kits?!

(End)

That was so easy to write, until the end, but that was easy too I suppose…

Footnotes:

[1] I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I didn't originally intend this, but the names are from Rorouni Kenshin. In fact, this five are the main protagonists, though there are three more. This is _not_ however a crossover, I just needed names for the characters. I know there are a lot of OCs but how many characters in Naruto are actually named? And of the Uzumaki clan we only have two names, Mito and Kushina. Let's face it, if we want to go into Clan size and things like ninja from other Villages, we only know a few names from anywhere, Zubaza Momochi, Haku, Mei, Kisame, Ao… that's just the list of names we have from Kiri that mean anything, oh and Yagura. From Iwa we have Onoki and his granddaughter and one other (please note, I am not that caught up in the Manga or anime so if you guys know any more names feel free to throw them my way, just make sure to tell me which village they're from…). From Kuno we have Kirabi, A, Bi's team and Yugito Nii. And from Suna we have of course Baki, Temari, Kankuro and Gaara, and Gaara's fan girl.

Enjoy~!

Neph


	12. Returning Home and Arriving

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Returning Home and Arriving)

"_Why_ won't you let me activate my seal again Sensei?" Minato asked aggressively, they'd been having this argument for the last _month_ or so and Minato had never been satisfied with his teacher's explanations. "I don't like this! The last two times before we left I was nearly _killed_! I hate being exposed like this!"

Jiraiya sighed, his young charge had been doing nothing but complaining since they crossed the border into Demon Country, "I don't understand why you are complaining Tadpole," [1] he grumbled, "You haven't been attacked once since we got here have you?"

Minato bristled, "Why does that matter?" he snarled back, "I don't _want_ to be here! I want to go home already!"

Aoi nuzzled Minato's neck, calming him down a bit. Minato reached up and scratched behind her ears in response.

Jiraiya sighed, "Because it was requested that I bring you here."

"But why now?"

"Because I lost track of time, we _should_ have arrived over a month ago!" Jiraiya sent Minato a baleful glare, which Minato ignored. "You were several _weeks_ late getting to our final meeting point!"

"I was running from a band of missing nin!" Minato reminded him, "I _couldn't_ meet you until they were all dead!"

Minato opened his mouth to continue but stopped when he saw the gate to the city.

Jiraiya smiled when he saw one of his friends Inari, another Fox Demon was guarding the gates today. "Yo, Inari," he called.

"Hello Jiraiya," Inari replied as Jiraiya placed his hand on the chakra scanner, "Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm alright," Jiraiya commented, "Though, I'd be better if my apprentice would stop complaining..." The scanner beeped, indicating that he could remove his hand.

"Why would he be complaining?" Inari asked curiously.

"I don't know," Jiraiya shrugged, "I think that he is just being paranoid."

Inari shrugged as he turned to Jiraiya's apprentice, only to freeze when he saw just who the older man's apprentice really was. He was seeing none other than the Mumei no Oji-sama.

Minato stared at Inari, waiting for instructions on what to do to get into the city.

Inari opened his mouth to say something but got pulled away by Jiraiya, "You can't say anything to him Inari!" Jiraiya hissed, "He doesn't know who he is yet! Just tell him what he has to do to get into the city."

Inari gave his friend a wounded look but sighed. "Ok..."

Minato was watching them in amusement when Inari approached him again. "To get into the City you have to have your chakra scanned."

"How does that work?" Minato asked curiously.

Inari presented Minato with the hand scanner that he was holding. "Just place your hand on this and this thing will do the rest. In may take a minute or so to find your signature if you're chakra signature has been recorded," Inari explained, half expecting the prince to be indignant. "If you aren't part of the system, then we will use the scanner and put you in the system."

Minato nodded that seemed like a good way to keep track of the traffic going in and out of the city. He placed his hand on the palm reader and waited the few minutes it usually took for the scanner to find his specific chakra signature. Minato was completely expecting to have to be scanned. So he was quite surprised when the scanner beeped, indicating that it had found a match.

Inari smiled, "Welcome to the capital city of Demon Country; the gates will open for you momentarily."

Minato's breath hitched as the gates slowly swung open, a strange feeling arose in his chest, and the only thing he could compare it to was walking across the threshold of his home in Konoha, and being greeted by his mate with a kiss to the cheek. Minato's eyes widened when he saw just how _big_ the city was, it had to be _at least_ the size of Konoha!

Inari smiled as he watched his prince slowly enter the city behind his guardian, "Welcome home, Mumei no Oji-sama..." he breathed once he was sure the kit was out of hearing range.

Minato had known for a long time that Konoha had to be what was called a mixed village, but, in Konoha you couldn't tell demon from human because the demons that lived there routinely hid their demonic features so that the humans wouldn't... freak out for the lack of a better term. Here,, in the capital of Demon Country however, the demons felt no need to hide, the few humans that lived here were well accustomed to seeing many strange body parts, in fact, foxes, like the royal family were considered rather tame.

Minato had never seen so many different demons in one place before. Konoha only had a few species living within her walls, founded by a clan of cats; there was a clan of dogs, a clan of wolves, and only two foxes. Here, there were... Minato couldn't name them all.

Minato took a step back, feeling a bit overwhelmed at what he was seeing, especially when the closer demons began to take notice of him. Minato took another step back and hid behind Jiraiya, shivering. Why were they all staring at him?

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Minato seemed to ignore him in favor of getting his breathing under control. Minato's head shot up when he heard the creaks of the gate's hinges as they began to slowly close. "No... I'm not ready for this..." He whimpered, and she shot through the closing gates, exiting the city hardly five minutes after he'd entered.

Inari blinked as Minato shot passed him in a blur of gold.

Minato stopped and collapsed in the shade of a huge tree just out of sight of the gates leading to the city. He panted, not knowing why he was so panicked.

The flap of his pack opened and Aoi stuck her head out, looking up at Minato with those big blue eyes of hers. Minato gently pulled her out of her hiding place and sat down, petting her ears and hair as he calmed down. "I might want to be Hokage..." he muttered quietly and he leaned back against the tree, "And I'm going to be in positions like that... But that was scary..."

Kyuubi's Son

Kyuubi looked at Jiraiya, "Do you know what happened?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, but I can guess. I'd say that Minato panicked, rather badly."

"Hm, I see, I'll have to go find him later then," Kyuubi replied thoughtfully.

"Sire," Jiraiya spoke up, do you know when Uzu and Konoha's Delegate are getting here?"

"Uzu's entire royal family should be arriving in the next day or so," Kyuubi answered, "Konoha's sending Teams Tsunade and Orochimaru, and they should be getting here a day or so after the Uzumaki arrive."

Kyuubi stood from his throne, "I'm going to go find Minato. You go tell my mate," he swept out of the room his silvery tail slowly splitting as he walked.

Jiraiya blinked, Kyuubi usually didn't tell him to do thing and then went looking for the queen.

Kyuubi's Son

Kyuubi lifted his head when he exited the city, sniffing the air, looking for his only son's scent, "There, He's... that way..." Kyuubi murmured, taking off. He took to the trees and quickly found Minato huddled under a tree.

Minato turned, looking up when he heard Kyuubi land in front of him, "...Kyuubi-sama... What do you want?"

"What happened?" Kyuubi asked casually as he walked to his son's side and sat down next to him, two tails curling around his kit to protect him.

"I... Don't really know..." Minato told him in confusion.

"Your Sensei said that you panicked," Kyuubi replied, looking down when Minato leaned into his side instinctively.

"I think he might be right... Papa..." Minato said, his voice becoming quieter and quieter as he spoke until Kyuubi had to strain his ears to hear him.

Kyuubi blinked, but he was sure that Minato was only guessing, even if he had guessed right. "Minato."

Minato looked up from what he was holding in his arms, "...Yes?"

"I am your father."

Minato blinked, "I think I've known that for a long time..." He whispered, "Not sure how long though. But... why did you..."

"Leave you alone?" Kyuubi finished for him, continuing when Minato nodded minutely, "Because that would have brought you attention of the wrong kind. We left you in Konoha because we knew you were safe. We visited once a year and left you presents for your birthday."

"...That house... and everything in it?" Minato asked.

"That is one such gift yes," Kyuubi replied, "You'll get the rest when you return to Konoha."

Minato nodded, "This is Aoi, or, that's what I've been calling her..." he told his father quietly, uncovering the kit he was holding. "I think she's imprinted on me..."

Kyuubi studied her, she was a blue and a fox/wolf on top of that. "Cute, how did you... acquire her?"

"I found her near her parents, she was alone." Minato explained, "When I found her parents, her mother was dead and her father only lived long enough to tell me to look after her, Papa..."

"I see, and how is your mate?" Kyuubi asked.

Minato bit his lip, "I haven't seen her in nearly three years Papa, I know that she's not in Konoha anymore, it's one of the reasons I want to go back. I have to look for her!"

Kyuubi chuckled, "You won't have to look for her, my Little Harbor," He spoke affectionately, ruffling the blond's hair. "She is coming here."

"But... why?" Minato asked as Kyuubi picked him up and began walking back to the city gates.

"Because she and her family were invited to something special that is happening in a few days..." Kyuubi replied as he placed his palm on the scanner.

Minato blinked, following his father's example and placed his own palm on the scanner. He had to help Aoi; she squirmed too much to do it herself.

Kyuubi's Son

Kushina stared up at the Gate leading into the capital of Demon Country, "So this is the place?" she asked, looking up at her father, who had been the only one able to get away from his duties as Daimyo.

Fujiro nodded, "Welcome to Yokai City, I believe... Kenshin you've been here before but none of your sisters have, have they?"

"No Father," Kenshin agreed, "You and I have been here, but this is Tenpi's, Hyourin's, Rkugou's and Kushina's first time."

Fujiro greeted Inari cordially as he had his hand scanned, stepping away as it beeped, Kenshin followed, also having his hand scanned. Tenpi and Rikugou were both reluctant, but didn't complain when it was their turn, and Hyourin had no problem with the scanner.

Kushina stepped up, Kakashi clinging to her right shoulder. He watched curiously as she got scanned and added. And then it was his turn.

Scanning Kakashi was a bit harder because he couldn't stand still. He was an Uzushio Genin on loan from Konoha and Kushina-kaasan was his Sensei.

Finally, the gates swung open and they entered the city.

(End)

Oh wow! This was written in just one day!

Tenpi, Hyourin and Rikugou mean Sun Stars and Cosmos respectively, Fujiro is the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni and Kushina's father.

[1] Jiraiya is a Toad Demon, they are known for being super reliable, a tadpole is a baby toad, and since Minato is a kit…

Enjoy~!

Neph


	13. Reunions

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Reunions)

Minato nearly gaped at the sight of the palace; "This is...?" he turned to look at Kyuubi who nodded.

"Yes, this is where you will be staying,"

The palace was a huge white marble castle. The place was huge.

Kyuubi put Minato down once they were inside. Kyuubi smiled as he watched Minato look around. "This was your home once."

Minato turned to him, "Really Papa?"

Kyuubi nodded, turning when he heard footsteps. "I'm back," he called.

The footsteps grew faster and soon Minato found himself looking at a tall red vixen with red eyes. "Welcome home Kyuubi-kun!" she called from the archway, "Did you find him?"

Kyuubi chuckled, having felt Minato slip behind him. "I did indeed."

Minato peeked out from behind his father, Kyuubi pushing him gently out of his hiding place. "There is no need for you to hide from her," Kyuubi admonished gently; "She is your mother."

Minato glanced up at the redhead shyly, "...Mama...?"

Kybi stared, "Yes my Little Hurricane, I'm your mother."

Minato blinked, pulling away from his father slowly; there was something about his mother that reminded him slightly of Kushina, his own Mate... He bowed slowly, "Hello Mama."

Kybi smiled down at her young son fondly, "Stand up so I can get a better look at you, Minato."

Minato straightened, standing tall for her inspection.

Kybi grinned as she approached him, "You've gotten so tall, my Hurricane..."

Minato blushed slightly as he was pulled into an embrace. "Mama..." he breathed as he relaxed into her arms, closing his eye. He felt... safe. Minato glanced up at the redhead shyly, "...Mama...?"

Kybi stared, "Yes my Little Hurricane, I'm your mother."

Kyuubi smiled as he watched his mate hold their young son, Minato. It was nice to be together again. He had missed this sight. "There is more too, Minato where is...?"

"She is in my bag, which you have Papa," Minato told him.

"She?" Kybi asked in confusion.

Minato grinned as he pulled something out of his bag. "Mama, this is Aoi."

Kybi found herself looking into maybe one of the cutest faces and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. "She's adorable Minato..."

"Thanks Mama..." Minato hugged the little kit tightly, "She's an orphan..."

Kyuubi's Son

"This place is huge Nii-chan!" Kushina exclaimed, "It must have been very easy to get lost the first time you came here!"

Kenshin merely nodded, "I did get lost, three times in one day."

Kushina stared at her older brother, but had to concede the point; Yokai City really was _that_ large.

Kenshin was the only one to notice the slight flash of golden colored fur that raced across the rooftops.

Kushina could feel that someone was watching her, she knew the feeling, had grown accustomed to it long ago. She wasn't worried, the eyes felt... familiar. Besides that, she knew she wouldn't see anyone if she looked. Though... what Minato was doing here she didn't know...

Minato left Kushina to her activities; there were some things he had to get done before the ball later that night. He had an appointment with his father's finest tailor for some last minute tweaks for his outfit, he had to get something for Kushina herself to make their mating 'Official'... and then there was one last lesson that his mother wanted him to attend. Minato had never been so thankful for Shippou-sama's strange lessons before...

Minato stopped by the Jeweler first to pick out the gift. He quickly decided on a thin yellow-gold band with a small amethyst inlaid. He had the man add several small blue diamonds around the amethyst and told him the message he wanted inscribed on the inside: _The Whirling Tide and Hurricane Forever_.

Next he met with the tailor, since he now had several hours to kill while the jeweler created the masterpiece. He didn't like getting his clothes tailored, but he had to look his very best tonight.

Several hours later, with his evening wear sealed away, Minato retrieved his Mating Gift. It was perfect!

Kyuubi's Son

When Minato returned to the Palace, he stuck his head into the ballroom, which was getting last minute touch ups. The room was huge and old fashioned, half the room was set up with round tables for guests to sit and eat at while the other was set up as a dance floor. Lining the balcony which circled the room, were paintings of his ancestors, The Kyuubi that had come before his father.

Each of the tables was set in the colors of the royal families that would be sitting there. Minato had never ventured into this room, he wasn't allowed, not until later that night.

Minato went on his way with a nod in satisfaction. He was ready. ...He hoped. He wasn't scared, no never scared he was nervous, nervous about tonight nervous about seeing _her_ again. He had her gift ready but would she like it? He didn't know, but he hoped that she would.

Minato put those thoughts out of his mind he still had one last lesson complete before the ball. This would be his last dance lesson before he could put what he learned into practice. He still sometimes stepped on his mother's toes while she taught him to dance but he was already much better than he had been three days before when he'd taken his first lesson.

Learning to dance had actually helped him to fine-tune his ability to fight; it was one of those things that became unexpected training. Learning to dance had been fun, for him at least in the first few hours; unfortunately though he'd stepped on his mother's toes quite a bit in those first few hours. The lesson had to be about six hours long and for the last half he'd only stepped on her toes near the very end.

As the hours counted down, Minato grew more and more nervous; how would Kushina react upon seeing him again here where she least expected to see him? Upon entering his room and after putting the ring box down on his desk, his personal servant Shina came in and informed him that the bath was ready. Minato looked up at her and nodded once, it wouldn't be long now...

Minato followed Shina down the hall to the bathroom. Once inside he disrobed himself and got into the bath. Minato didn't take long he been taking care of himself for a long time after all. When he got out Shina was waiting for him with a towel, and he allowed her to help him dry off. Once he got back to his bedroom she helped him to put on the formal kimono that he been fitted for. His father had had it made special for this one night.

Kyuubi's Son

In the suite, Kushina was feeling just as jittery as Minato was. She didn't know why, and she was never ever, going to admit this, she was scared out of her mind.

"Why are you so scared little sister," Kenshin asked her curiously. "You know it's just a Minato, right?"

"How do we know it's Minato we're going to be seeing tonight," Kushina asked him, "For all we know it could be anyone that is unveiled tonight!"

Kyuubi's Son

Nearly an hour later there was a knock at Minato's bedroom door, "Who is it?" Minato called as Shina stepped away from him. He was now fully dressed in his gold and silver kimono.

"It's your mother dear, we need to head down to the ballroom soon," Kybi called through the door, "Don't forget you Mating present."

Minato stiffened slightly, rushing to his desk and picking up the small velvety box. "I'll be right there Mama!" He called back as he sealed the box into a tiny seal on his wrist. He then slipped out of the room calmly.

"You ready?" his mother asked as they made their way down the hallway.

"...As I'll ever be..." Minato murmured hesitantly.

Kyuubi's Son

Kushina and Kenshin shared an exasperated look and a sigh as they watched Tenpi and Rikugou race around the suite trying to do last minute touch ups.

"Those two..." Kushina muttered, "Are you _sure_ the Mumei no Oji-sama is really Minato?"

Kenshin nodded, "Without a doubt."

"Then why are our idiot sisters claiming that one of them will be his mate?" She asked as her now mellowed older sister Hyourin joined them in watching their sisters make fools of themselves.

"You know something?" Hyourin asked, causing Kushina and Kenshin to turn to her.

"What?" her baby sister and older brother asked at the same time.

"I'm really hoping Kushina-chan is his mate," Hyourin smirked mischievously, "Just to see the looks on their faces."

Kushina blushed brightly, "Why do you say that?" she squeaked.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked, "That is absurd that it is..."

Hyourin giggled, that was the first time Kenshin had spoken like that in _years_, "It is not and you both know it!" She scolded the two of them, "Besides, if anyone deserves happiness it's you Kushina-chan, I've seen the way you look out the widows when you think no one is looking... You've been sad and lonely ever since you returned. I've seen you with the wolf/fox too; you both are missing _someone_..."

"But..." Kushina tried to protest.

"Don't deny it Imouto, this Minato person is all you seem to talk about, at this point I am _hoping_ that he'll be the prince," Hyourin blushed slightly, "Because the my baby sister can live happily ever after with her Prince Charming!"

Kushina and Kenshin stared at her wide eyed.

"Of course, that just the romantic in me, but I _am_ really hoping that I'm right." Hyourin finished.

"...Thanks Hyourin..." Kushina breathed.

Kyuubi's Son

Whispers followed the Uzumaki as the approached the palace. Kushina held her head high as the gate guards bowed to them, opening the gates. Of course... Her older sisters Tenpi and Rikugou Thought they were the ones being talking about...

As they entered the ballroom servants rushed to get them seated at their table, the table closest to the one the royal family would be sitting at. Kushina tried not to pull at her kimono; it was absurdly formal and itched so much... Kakashi seemed fine, but both Kenshin and Hyourin looked as uncomfortable as she did.

Pretty soon the hall filled up and Kushina wasn't the only one excited to see the Prince.

Kyuubi watched as the ballroom filled with people and chatter. He knew that his son was nervous about this event, but everyone was the first time. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Will you all find your seats please?" He called pleasantly

Up at the top of the sweeping stairs, behind the curtain, Minato was having a near nervous breakdown and his pacing was driving his mother crazy. "Minato stop, you are making me dizzy dear," Kybi tried to sooth his nerves, "She is here, why are you so nervous, it's not as if either of you have changed that much..."

"I'm sorry Mama... It's just, I've only been here a few days and I've changed in such a way that it takes me a minute to recognize my own face in the mirror!" Minato dutifully stopped pacing, "If I can barely recognize myself then how is Kushina-hime going to?"

Kybi sighed, "She will, the only thing that's changed is how you carry yourself. You don't look any different." She carefully pet his ears, trying not to mess with his carefully styled hair.

Minato leaned into her touch, purring slightly. He knew she was telling the truth, but that only did so much to calm his nerves.

"I know that you have been awaiting the official unveiling of my son," Kyuubi smiled sadly; "It was hard decision for us to make, sending him away. But it was a decision that neither of us regret. Let me start with a little bit of a history lesson, by the time my son was three there had been a so many attempts on his life that Kybi and I decided, with heavy hearts, that we would have to send him away. We did not want to abandon our son at all, he was our only child."

Kushina glanced around nervously as the rest of the crowd began to whisper among themselves. She caught a few of the words that were being said and she didn't like what she was hearing at all.

"Calm down, calm down," Kyuubi waved his hand in a placating manner. "After we decided together that we could not keep him here I began searching for the perfect place to leave him, a place where he could learn to defend himself. His mother and I are now confident in his ability to protect himself and so I am proud to present to you my son, Namikaze Minato, Chuunin of Konoha."

Minato let his mother gently pushed him from behind the curtain into full view of the hall. This was the moment of truth how would he be received, would there be any attempts on his life tonight, he wondered. All he had to do now was walk to his father's side across the hall and bow to the guests, he didn't even have to say anything so, why should he be worried?

Kybi gave him a little nudge, and Minato straightened. He took a deep breath and took long confident strides towards his father. When he got to his father side he gave the older demon a slight glance before turning to the crowd and bowing low.

Kyuubi grinned, "It is a tradition that the prince dine with his mate at his side so..." He pushed Minato forward discretely, "Why don't you go find her Minato?"

Minato stiffened slightly, "Yes Papa," He made his way down the stairs and looked around, biting the inside of his lip as he gazed around. He remembered what Kushina had once told him, the Uzumaki was the family of the Daimyo of Uzu so... All he had to do was look for the Uzumaki clan symbol... There it was!

...Now he just had to make his way through the crowd... He was _not_ looking forward to this...

Kushina turned to Kenshin with wide eyes, "Is that true?" she whispered, "Do I really have to sit with him?"

"Are you having second thoughts about this Imouto?" Kenshin asked. "Yes, it is tradition; you must sit with Minato-kun."

"I'm _not_ getting cold feet!" Kushina hissed back as she turned to watch as Minato slowly made his way to their table. "He's _mine_ I'm _not_ going to let him go!"

Minato's fixed smile became much more natural when he finally reached the Uzumaki table.

Minato bowed when he got to the table, this was the moment of truth; two of the older princesses were looking rather hopeful. Minato smirked inwardly as he gazed at his mate, she was sitting tall and confidant, as if she knew what was about to happen.

"Fujiro-dono," Minato spoke quietly, "I have a request of you."

"Oh?" Fujiro asked curiously, "And what is that Minato-dono?"

Minato flinched inwardly, still not quite used to being spoken to in such a way, "May I request that your youngest daughter and Otohime, Uzumaki Kushina dine at my side tonight?" He unconsciously held his breath, hoping that his request would be granted.

Kushina had to hold in a laugh, her older sisters' eyes were wide, as if they could not believe that he had chosen their youngest sister a tomboy over them. She pulled out and opened her fan hiding her smile behind it. She waited patiently for her father's reply. She hoped that he would current her mate's request she had missed him that much.

Fujiro looked from Minato to his youngest daughter Kushina speculatively, should he grant this request? If asked, he would admit he was shocked that the prince had found his mate among his daughters.

Minato got the urge to fidget; he hoped that his mate's father would not take too long to decide.

Finally her father nodded once slowly, causing Kushina to brighten. Minato was about to hold his arm out to Kushina when her father spoke up, "On the condition that you give her a Mating gift."

Minato turned back to him briefly, "Understood Fujiro-dono," He pressed his fingertips to the tiny seal inscribed on his wrist and channeled a tiny amount of chakra into it, releasing the small velvet box. "Please accept this Mating gift, Otohime."

Kushina stared at Minato as he extended the gift for her to take. She bit her lip as she took the tiny box and opened it, gasping in surprise. Inside the box was a ring. The centerpiece was a small but noticeable amethyst, and around it were seven tiny blue diamonds. She pulled the ring out carefully and rotated it slowly, catching the inscription engraved on the inside, "The Whiling Tide and Hurricane Forever?" She read quietly, tearing her gaze from the ring to look up at Minato in surprise. "How did you know that that's what our name means?"

Minato smiled happily, "After Mama explained to me what my name meant; I felt it prudent to research your name as well. I had considered using Whirlpool... But Whirling Tide sounds better, don't you think?" he asked, looking at her father to see his reaction.

Kenshin nudged Kushina, "You have to say that you accept the gift," he whispered in her ear, "Quickly!"

Kushina nodded to her brother, "Minato?"

The Prince turned back to her, "Yes, Otohime?"

Kushina blushed slightly, "I accept your gift."

Minato had seen Kakashi earlier with Shippou-sama; he'd be able to talk with him later. Shina-san was supposed to be watching Aoi so he also knew where she was. There was no need to worry about either of them. When Fujiro nodded, Minato stepped forward and took the ring from Kushina and slid it onto her ring finger, kissing the back of her hand as he did so.

Minato then extended his arm for her to take and led her away from her table and to the one where he, his parents and his bodyguard would be eating.

"Mama, Papa, This is Uzumaki Kushina, Otohime of Uzu no Kuni, and my mate," Minato introduced her, "Kushina-hime, this is my Papa, whom you've already met, Kyuubi-sama, and my Mama, Kybi, King and Queen of Demons."

"Nice to see you again Kushina-hime," Kyuubi smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, Kyuubi-sama," Kushina grinned back before turning to Minato's mother, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kybi-sama..."

Kybi smiled, "There is no need to be so formal with me Kushina-chan, as my son's mate you are my daughter, and you will address me as he does."

"Yes... Mama..." Kushina blushed.

"Now," Kyuubi called, "I invite you to enjoy the evening meal with us." He spoke as he watched Minato pull Kushina's chair out for her.

"Thank you 'Nato-kun," Kushina whispered.

"Anything for my mate," Minato replied.

About halfway through the main course, there was a disturbance. Minato's ears perked when he heard Aoi crying. Minato turned, seeing a streak of blue coming down the stairs. "Aoi..." he breathed as she latched onto one of his legs. He reached down and began to pet her hair, "What's the matter Ojo-chan?" he asked quietly as he picked her up.

"Da die!" She whimpered, "Da..."

Minato hushed her gently, holding her close, "I'm not going to die sweetheart... Sh..."

Kushina blinked, "...'Nato-kun?"

Minato turned to her, "Hm, what is it Kushina-hime?"

"Um…" Kushina glanced down at Aoi, "…The girl…?"

"Her name is Aoi, and I adopted her about two and a half years ago," Minato explained quietly, "I found her not far from her dead mother and dying father."

Kyuubi touched Minato's shoulder to get his attention.

Minato looked up at him, "Yes Papa?"

"Why don't you take the kit back to Shina-san, make sure to take your mate with you."

Minato blinked, "Yes Papa," as discretely as he could; Minato left the hall, taking Kushina with him.

"Who is she really?" Kushina asked once they were safely out of the hall.

"Aoi is our daughter," Minato told her as Shina rushed up to them.

"Oh there you are Aoi-sama!" Shina bowed to Minato, "I'm sorry Oji-sama; she got away from me..."

Minato waved her off, "Kushina and I will put her to bed Shina-san," he told her before turning to Kushina, "This way my dear."

Kushina followed, "Where are we going?" she asked as they walked.

"My rooms," Minato explained.

"Why?" Kushina asked, "Doesn't Aoi have her own rooms?"

"No she doesn't, why do you think Kakashi was always finding excuses to sleep in our room?" Minato told her, "It's a demon thing apparently."

"Oh... I didn't know that..." Kushina murmured, "Do you know why?"

"Not really," Minato replied, "I think it's because it makes it easier for the parents to protect their kits, but I'm never asked Papa... Here we are."

Minato opened a door for her and inside, she saw a huge basket in the center of a silvery room not unlike the one in their home in Konoha and next to it was a smaller basket, supposedly for Aoi.

"Kushina, come hold Aoi for a minute," Minato called, she'd fall asleep faster once she'd gotten her mother's scent and Minato needed to pull the covers back, that took two hands.

Kushina took the three year old and began to coo, not that Minato would ever tell anyone about it, she'd kill him. Minato pulled the covers apart and Kushina place the suddenly extremely tire Aoi to bed. "Good night baby," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams Aoi," Minato cooed into her hair.

"'Nigh Ma, Da..."

Kyuubi's Son

Maybe half an hour later, Dinner had finished, Minato was really dreading this part. He _really_ hoped that he wouldn't step on Kushina-Otohime's toes! He was supposed to open the Ball.

Kyuubi nudged him gently as Minato clutched at Kushina's arm; she thought he was almost adorable in his terror.

Minato gave his father a nod and led Kushina onto the dance floor. "I would like to warn you, Otohime, I haven't been dancing that long..." he told her quietly as they waited for the music to start, "And I apologize if I step on your toes..."

Kushina smiled, "I'm sure you won't..." she replied as they started to glide across the floor.

Minato gave her a disbelieving look.

Maybe an hour later, there was an explosion that rocked the room. Everyone was concerned because the Prince and his mate had been the closest.

(End)

Did you guys like the little family scene? Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger!

Enjoy~!

Neph


	14. Minato's Plan

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(Minato's Plan)

Minato pushed Kushina away and then rolled. He should have known that an attack would happen… Then, something landed on top of him. He froze, feeling a blade brush almost gently against the skin of his neck. The hand gripping his hair was all too familiar…

"You…" he breathed wincing in pain as his hair was pulled sharply. It was indeed Hiyoku, "You've lost, attacking me where Papa can see…"

"It won't matter…" Hiyoku hissed in his ear menacingly. "He'll never get to you fast enough."

Minato winced, almost snorting in amusement, right… He looked at his mate from the corner of his eye and saw that he had been the only one targeted tonight, she was free. Minato felt himself being pulled up by his hair, it hurt!

Minato did his best to ignore the pain as he kept eye contact with Kushina, moving his hands as slowly as possible until he was clasping them in front of his chest, then, he started signing to her, 'You can't really help me, but I've got a plan. You need to get my father.'

Kushina swallowed, nodding. Since the communication had been completely silent the only ones who hadn't missed it had been their teams from Konoha. She turned, relaying the message to Mikoto, who was much farther away and could reach Kyuubi faster, with better results.

Mikoto nodded once to show that she knew what she had to do and slipped through the crowd to where Minato's parents were waiting with bated breath for something to happen. "Kyuubi-sama," she whispered urgently.

Kyuubi turned to her curiously, "What is it?"

"Someone is threatening your son," she replied, her voice staying quiet, "He says he's got a plan but…"

"But what?" Kybi asked in concern, her only child was being threatened, _again_!

"I'm not sure whatever it is will work…" Mikoto replied as she turned back to watch the confrontation. She too was worried about Minato; he was her mate's best friend.

"But who would…" Kyuubi started to ask.

"It's Hiyoku!" Shippou told him, "The one who would have been queen had you not met Kybi-sama…"

Kyuubi's eyes widened, then they narrowed and he growled, "So… she thinks that I would choose _her_ to carry my new heir if she killed my _only son_?" he snarled almost silently, "Well, she's got another thing coming then!"

Kybi nodded, "Indeed, why would you choose the one to murder your child?" She turned to him, "Would you like for me to be checked by the medics? I know they said that we should avoid having more kits…"

"You may if you wish to my love," Kyuubi replied, "But first, let's see what Minato has in mind."

On the other side of the ballroom, Minato was thankful that his father had been able to get rid of whatever was blocking his sealing ability; he reached up and gripped the sword at his neck, slitting his palm hard enough to bleed. 'Please let this work…' Minato prayed.

He let go of the sword slowly and pulled his hand away, he carefully dipped his fingers into the wound; he'd only get one chance before Papa would jump in so he had to make it count!

He knew exactly what he was going to do too; he let several drops of blood fall to the floor, and then flung the rest into her eyes, summoning his father to his side. Minato really hoped that he's been able to blind her!

Minato landed next to Kushina as the smoke cleared and Kyuubi appeared between them and Hiyoku. He panted quietly as he waited for something to happen.

Kyuubi snarled as he came face to face with the one that had been trying extremely hard to kill his son since he was born. "You…"

Hiyoku blushed; her goal was so close… "Yes me, what else did you expect, Kyuubi-kun?" she asked, dragging out his Title in what was supposed to be a seductive tone.

Minato grimaced from behind his father. Did that deranged woman really think that his father, the ruler of all demons, would fall for that?

Kyuubi gave her a disgusted look. "I will _never_ choose you to carry _anything_ for me. _Especially_ my next heir should my son die!"

Hiyoku's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what he was saying! Her Beloved's eyes were glowing darkly, brilliant crimson to a bloody red that promised pain and a long, slow death. She backed up, "N-now K-Kyuubi-kun…"

Kyuubi's clawed hand shot out his fingers closing around her wrist, "You are not leaving here alive…"

Hiyoku's eyes widened more as Kyuubi began to squeeze her throat. The color drained from her face as she realized just _how badly_ she had miscalculated. She had, very briefly, considered trying to get close to Kyuubi by endearing herself to his son but had discarded the idea. Maybe she should have used it instead…

She could still see the young prince over his father's shoulders, being held by a girl that could only be his mate, glaring up at her as she was held off her feet by the neck. "I told you didn't I?" his eyes seemed to say, "I told you, but you never listened, and now you will die."

Minato collapsed against Kushina tiredly.

"Are you ok Minato?" Kushina asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so," Minato breathed, "Just strangely tired."

Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at his young son, "Why don't you both retire for the night?"

"…Yes Papa, that's a very good idea." Minato replied quietly, head bowed, "What do you think Kushi-hime?" he asked, looking up at her, eyes slightly dazed.

Kushina nodded, "Do you need any help?"

"Just a little bit I think, Otohime," Minato replied, with a sigh, "Will you help me?"

"Always Minato-kun," Kushina replied with a blush. She helped Minato back to their table.

"I'd pull out your chair for you but I'm too tired," Minato apologized as he sat down, his tail winding around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"I know Minato," Kushina replied as she cuddled into his arms. "Maybe you should retire for the night…"

"Just me?" Minato asked curiously, "What about you? Just watching her nearly killing me must have been traumatic…" he nuzzled her throat lovingly.

Kushina blushed brightly, "But…"

Kybi leaned over to speak with them quietly, "Since you are his mate Kushina, Shina-san sent servants out to collect your things from your hotel room. You will be staying with us until it is time for Minato to return to Konoha." She explained, "But I expect him to keep his hands to himself until your Mating Night," she shot Minato a stern look.

Minato blushed as he pulled Kushina closer hiding his face in her hair, "Mama…"

Kybi giggled, "Not to worry~! You'll find Kushina-chan's things in your rooms Minato."

Minato's cheeks darkened, "Can we be excused then please?"

"Go to bed you two," Kybi replied.

Minato nodded, "Yes Mama."

They got up and Minato led Kushina back to what was now their rooms. Minato yawned as he opened the door, "After you dear."

"Thank you Minato," Kushina replied as she entered the sitting room. "Wow, how many rooms do you have?"

"Several," Minato replied as he closed the door behind him. Minato's sitting room was white, the walls, the furniture, the floor, all of it was white. It wasn't actually that large a room, but it was the same size as their living room in their home back in Konoha.

"What's with all the white Minato?" Kushina asked when she was finished looking around several moments later.

"White is a sign of purity," Minato replied.

(End Chapter)

…That took way longer than I expected… but what else am I to do, my Muses were concentrating on something else. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Questions? Comments? Leave a review of PM me and I'll answer/explain as best I can!

Neph


	15. A Peaceful Day

Idea: Minato is the young son of Kyuubi, when he is almost too young to remember, Kyuubi leaves him in the Village of Konoha where he grows powerful quickly. Minato doesn't remember that he is even a demon, much less who his father is. Years later when Madara attacks the village, Father and Son are pitted against each other in a desperate battle. Once the son manages to wrest control of his Father from Madara, The Kyuubi stops attacking.

Summary: Minato has always suspected that he wasn't an orphan, no matter what everyone else says, he just knows that his parents are out there. He has vague memories but nothing that would lead anyone anywhere. He's in for a big surprise.

Warnings: Het, OOCness, OCs

Disclaimer: Why does everyone assume I own them? I don't!

A HUGE thanks to the Unwanted Angel and HPNU92 for agreeing to be my Betas!

Title: Kyuubi's Son

(A Peaceful Day)

"Purity?" Kushina asked, suddenly wide awake, what the heck did that have to do with anything?

"Yeah," when Minato turned to her his eyes were half-lidded and seemed much darker than they had been before, "Not sure how it works, haven't asked yet," he yawned, gesturing for her to follow him, "This door leads to our bedroom and there's also a door that leads to the hallway." Minato explained tiredly as he opened the door.

"I see… and a bathroom?" Kushina asked as she followed him into their room, blushing darkly as a strange but not foreign warmth settled in her belly, Minato had always been able to garner these kinds of feeling in her. He probably didn't even know what he did to her with the most innocent of gestures…

"That door there," Minato murmured, gesturing to the first door to the right. He was too tired to give her a tour, "I'll show you where everything else is in the morning."

"…Ok…" Kushina replied, hoping that he would also explain the baskets in the morning as well before getting in after him.

Minato yawned as he pulled the covers around then and pulled his mate close, burying his nose in her hair. It looked like summoning a specific person was really taxing on his chakra. Kushina smiled as she relaxed in his arms, she didn't have trouble sleeping, neither of them did, but they both slept better when they were together.

The next morning, Minato found that someone, no make that _two someones_, had crawled into the bed with them. He blinked awake when he found both Kakashi and Aoi cuddled between himself and his mate. He had to smile, they were so cute! He yawned as he curled his tail around the three of them.

Minato wondered when Kakashi had arrived, after all there was only one other basket in the room and that was for Aoi, then again… Kakashi had a habit of crawling into their bed and snuggling with them… Finally, Minato sat up, (no use wasting time after all) and went to shower. When he returned ten minutes later, Kushina was awake, "Good morning My Love…" Minato whispered so that he wouldn't wake the children.

"Good morning Anata," Kushina replied after the customary brush of cheeks that she had gotten so used to and had missed while they had been apart. "What are we going to be doing today?"

"Well, We obviously have to return 'Kashi here to his mother," Minato replied with a slightly sad smile, he had really missed the kid, almost as much as he had missed his mate. "Then I suppose we need to go to breakfast."

Kushina and Minato both turned when they hear a slight yawn. When they turned to look, they saw Kakashi stretching tiredly; he brightened up when he saw Minato standing there and jumped onto his chest, "Tou-san!"

"Eh?" Minato looked down at the child clinging to his chest in confusion, why had Kakashi just called him dad? "Otohime?" Minato asked in confusion, turning to his mate.

"Sometime last year he started calling me Kaa-san," Kushina replied, "He used to call Sakumo-sensei and Shippou-sama Chichi-ue and Haha-ue, remember?"

"But we aren't…" Minato trailed off. They weren't Kakashi's parents, and Shippou-sama, his bodyguard was still alive so why…?

Kushina shrugged, "I think it started because he was really missing Shippou-sama and since you and I were taking care of him after she left…"

"…Maybe," Minato replied uncertainly, "I don't know if I'll ever be truly comfortable with it but since we also have Aoi…" He wrapped an arm around the young silvery haired Fox Wolf half demon and supported him with the other.

Kakashi smiled cuddling with him, "Missed you lots…"

"I missed you too Kakashi," Minato replied, ruffling the boy's hair. It was true; he really had missed the kid. "When did you sneak in?" the young prince asked curiously.

Kakashi blushed, "Late… I couldn't sleep…"

"And why didn't you curl up with your mother?" Kushina asked.

"She wasn't there…"

"She wasn't there?" Minato breathed, "Maybe she needed something from the kitchens."

Kakashi shook his head. "She's gone; I was told that she was on duty…"

Kyuubi's Son

Later at breakfast, Minato found Shippou in her usual place, Minato tried not to give her a hard look but, "Shippou-san, where were you last night?" he asked curiously.

"Training a bodyguard for Kushina-hime, Mumei no Oji-sama," she replied with a bow.

Minato nodded as Kakashi, clambered down his side and hugged his mother's leg, "You really worried Kakashi; he came to us last night."

Shippou looked down at her son sharply, "You didn't wake them did you 'Kashi?"

"No Haha-ue," Kakashi replied obediently.

"That reminds me…" Shippou turned back to Minato, "You have lesson with your father in twenty minutes and with your mother after lunch."

"Aw…" Minato scowled slightly, "I was _hoping_ to spend the day with Kushina-hime…"

"Don't complain," Shippou told him patiently, "Your lesson is in the early afternoon, you can spend the rest of the day with her after that. You wouldn't have to worry about lessons if you had arrived on time…"

"Like I told Jiraiya-sensei," Minato muttered unhappily, "It's not _my_ fault I had a band of bandits led by a Missing Ninja chasing me…"

Kushina giggled, "I look forward to spending the afternoon with you, Minato-kun!"

"Traitor…" Minato muttered as he headed for his lesson.

Kyuubi's Son

Minato tiredly made his way into the courtyard where Kushina was waiting for him. "How did your lessons go?" she asked curiously.

Minato grimaced, "I hate taking them…" he flopped down next to her gracefully, "I don't even want to!" He sighed.

Kushina smiled down at him, "I know the feeling, I'd rather be training or studying seals any day."

Minato chuckled, "Did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" Kushina asked.

"Otohime," Minato sat up, "Names have power."

Kushina blinked. "…And how do they have power Minato?"

"The Bijuu has a name right?" Minato asked, "Only one?"

"Yeah, so?"

(End Chapter)

…Sorry it took so long, Fail! I got writer's block; it sucked so bad that I had to move to a different story! Kyuubi's Mate is also suffering from the lack of ideas… my Muses are busy elsewhere.

Neph


End file.
